Mon amour pour toi me détruit à petit feu
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Emily Prentiss est amoureuse, mais la personne dont elle est amoureuse court après quelqu'un d'autre, cette amour va la détruire à petit feu... Première partie d'une fic's Jemily... Désolée si le résumé est pourris allez lire pour vous faire une idée
1. Insomnie

_**Et une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci se sera sur du Jemily, je n'avais pas prévue de la publier toute suite parce que je n'étais pas sûr du tout de si c'était bien écrit et puis après une discussion sur Twitter je me suis dit pourquoi pas.  
Alors n'hésitez pas, si vous trouvez que le caractère des personnes est trop éloigné de la vérité ou si quoi que ce soit ne vas pas à me le dire par review.**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour remercier Charlène, qui a lu tous les chapitres en avant-première et qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour les idées.**_

_**Sur ceux je me tais et je vous laisse lire.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que j'assistais, impuissante au rapprochement entre la personne qui fait battre mon cœur depuis mon arrivé au B.A.U. et cet imbécile de flic au fin fond de la Louisiane, sans que je ne puisse rien dire parce que moi, Emily Prentiss, suis une femme et que la belle blonde dont je suis tombée sous le charme est malheureusement portée sur les garçons.**_

_**Je me tournais encore une fois dans mon lit pour me retrouver cette fois ci en face de mon réveil, je soupirais d'agacement en voyant l'heure, 2 heures du matin, j'étais encore bien partie pour faire une nouvelle nuit blanche…**_

_**Autant m'occuper l'esprit plutôt que de penser à Jennifer Jareau en train d'embrasser l'autre idiot de flic…**_

_**Je soupirais à nouveau avant d'aller allumer la lumière pour prendre les dossiers de l'affaire en cours, dans lesquels j'espérais pouvoir oublier son visage qui me hante.**_

_**Cependant, il semblerait bien que même le pire tueur en série n'arrive pas à effacer le visage rieur de J.J. de mon esprit.**_

_**Je tournais à nouveau la tête en direction de mon réveil quand l'on toqua à ma porte de chambre, 3 heures 30**_ _**du matin, je me levais sans vraiment être motivée avant d'aller ouvrir tombant sur…**_

- J.J. ?

- Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas la nuit. Tu as des cernes énormes depuis le début de la semaine.

_**Ainsi elle avait remarquée ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle était beaucoup trop occupée à lancer des regards fou d'amour à son William Lamontagne…**_

- J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir, ça va passer… Et toi que fais-tu debout ?

- Je… J'étais avec Will, _**rougit Jennifer, évitant mon regard et heureusement parce que je sentais mon esprit bouillonner, contre cette imbécile de Lamontagne, j'assistais déjà à leur rapprochement dans la journée, je n'avais pas besoin de le subir pendant la nuit encore en plus… Je du vite mettre un frein à ma jalousie quand je vis le regard inquiet et curieux de Jennifer se poser sur moi.**_

- Ca ne va pas Emily ?

- Si… Si, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée_**, lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux un cours instant pour enlever toutes émotions de mon regard**_, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas encore se soir que je trouverais le sommeil…

- Toi, tu as besoin de parler, allez laisse-moi entrer, _**lança-t-elle avant de me pousser doucement en direction de mon lit après avoir fermée la porte derrière elle.**_

- C'est gentille J.J., mais il est tard, je ne veux pas que tu sois fatiguée par ma faute demain…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'ai pas des yeux de panda depuis le début de la semaine contrairement à toi, allez, explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce n'est rien, enfin rien de très intéressant_**, c'était vrai après tout pensais-je, je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que de la voir avec Will Lamontagne me rendait folle de jalousie et puisque c'était la seule chose qui me contrariait…**_

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, sinon nous ne serions pas en train de papoter, mais en train de dormir.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose, _**dis-je espérant qu'elle ne désire pas en savoir plus, mais c'était bien mal connaitre la jolie blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés.**_

- Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ça, alors jouons, _**lança-t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe la faisant glisser au sol, ne se rendant même pas comptes du désir qu'elle déclenchait en moi par se simple geste, j'étais bonne pour une douche froide, une sacrés douche froide…**_

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? _**Demandais-je incrédule en la voyant se glisser dans mes draps, sentant mes joues s'empourprer.**_

- Je me prépare pour dormir, réveille moi quand tu seras décidée à m'expliquer pourquoi toi tu ne dors pas.

- Tu… Tu vas dormir ici ?

- Oui, j'ai la flemme de bouger, _**me répondit-elle en fermant les yeux**_, et puis comme je l'ai dit je serais juste là si tu te décides à me parler… Bonne nuit l'insomniaque.

- Bonne nuit Jennifer, _**souris-je doucement en voyant son visage se détendre et son souffle devenir plus régulier, ne signifiant qu'une seule chose, elle**_ _**c'était endormit, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'objet de tous mes désirs se trouvant à quelques centimètres de moi.**_

_**Peine perdu visiblement, puisque les effluves de son parfum, un mélange de lavande et de violette, envahissait l'entièreté de ma chambre, je me décidais à me lever pour résister à l'envie de toucher le morceau de peau dépassant de la couverture. Attrapant sa robe qui était négligemment posée sur le sol afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit froissée j'attrapais de mon autre main ses chaussures, une fois celles-ci récupérées, je marchais doucement avant de poser au sol à côté de la chaise de bureau les dites chaussures, tandis que la robe elle fut posée sur la chaise le plus délicatement possible… Une fois ceci fais, je tournais en rond, ayant peur de réveiller la belle endormis qui se trouvait dans mon lit si je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point j'en avais besoin… Je finis par me résoudre à aller me coucher, éteignant ma lumière, je regagnais le lit dans lequel dormait J.J., mon lit songeais-je avant de me glisser à ses côtés, m'endormant sans mal, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, bercée par son souffle régulier et son doux parfum…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, donc comme je l'ai dit au début, n'hésitez pas si vous avez trouvé que quelque chose cloche.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	2. Réveille

_**Et voilà le chapitre 2 de la fic's Jemily, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je ne publierais peut être pas tous les jours non plus mais je me suis dit que je pourrais vous mettre le chapitre 2 maintenant vue qu'il est prêt.**_

_**Alors pour répondre à une question, j'ai mis drama parce que cette fic's sera en plusieurs partie et la première partie sera plus centré sur le drama, mais je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus parce je ne veux pas tout dévoiler non plus…**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**J'étais bien, vraiment bien, l'odeur de J.J. remplissait toujours ma chambre et j'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que c'était elle qui dormait à moitié sur moi, rendant ce réveille parfait, je pourrais très bien m'y habituer d'ailleurs…**_

_**Le calme régnait dans la chambre, enfin, si on enlevait le léger bourdonnement qui provenait de ma table de chevet… **_

_**Comprenant soudainement qu'il s'agissait surement de mon téléphone portable j'ouvrais les yeux avec difficultés avant de tâtonner la table de chevet essayant de ne pas réveiller Jennifer qui dormait comme je l'avais senti dans le creux de mon cou, un bras autour de ma taille.**_

_**Le trouvant enfin j'appuyais sur la touche verte avant de lancer d'une voix endormis :**_

- Prentiss.

- Enfin, tu décroches, _**lança la voix d'Hotch**_, j'essaie de te joindre depuis au moins 3 heures, J.J. ne répond pas non plus, on commençait sérieusement à tous s'inquiéter.

- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 11 heures passé Prentiss.

- Vraiment ?! Et merde ! _**Lâchais-je dans un souffle**_, J.J. est avec moi Monsieur, on a discuté une partie de la nuit et j'ai dû oublier de mettre mon réveil, je suis absolument désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Ça passe pour cette fois, mais je vous veux toutes les deux au bureau après la pause déjeuner, alors ne trainez pas.

- Bien Monsieur.

_**Après cela je raccrochais, essayant de réveiller Jennifer, même si l'envie m'en manquait, elle dormait tellement bien, un véritable petit ange…**_

- Jennifer.

- Je suis fatiguée… Veut dormir…

- Jennifer… Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte.

- Emily… Je suis vraiment fatiguée…, _**marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner pour enfuir sa tête sous les couvertures.**_

- Hotch va déjà nous tuer à cause de notre retard alors s'il te plait Jennifer n'essaye pas d'aggraver les choses.

_**La tête endormie de J.J. sortie des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffie, totalement adorable, une vision que je souhaiterais connaitre tous les matins.**_

- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

- 11 heures 35 pour être précise, _**lui répondis-je en vérifiant l'heure sur l'écran de mon téléphone.**_

- On a dormis si longtemps ?

- On dirait bien que oui.

- Au moins tu as dormis, _**se réjouit la belle blonde**_, tu as moins de cerne. S'il fallait que je dorme avec toi pour que tu te décides enfin à dormir, tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, _**me lança-t-elle moqueuse, sans savoir qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait faux, sa présence auprès de moi m'avait été bénéfique**_, donc si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je me dévoue, _**fini-t-elle un air las sur le visage.**_

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de me retourner faisant mine de la bouder.**_

- Emily… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Emily…

_**Elle était adorable, j'essayais de ne pas rire à la petite voix qu'elle utilisait pour s'excuser, mais je dû me trahir puisqu'elle s'exclama tout en me faisant me retourner :**_

- La c'est toi qui te moques de moi ! Tu vas voir un peu ce que je te prépare, ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce-que tu vas mes faire ? _**Lui demandais-je malicieusement.**_

- Ca ! _**Lança-t-elle avant d'enjamber mon corps pour se mettre à me chatouiller.**_

- A… Arrête… Je… Le… Ferais… Plus… Je… Te… Le… Promets…, _**réussis-je à lui dire à bout de souffle avant qu'elle se ne décide à arrêter, me laissant reprendre ma respiration.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas bougée d'au-dessus de moi et tandis que je reprenais mon souffle, je me mis à détailler J.J., ses cheveux blonds en batailles, ses yeux bleu turquoise brillant d'amusement, ses joues rosies par l'effort, un sourire en coin, 100 % craquante, je dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour arrêter mon introspection ici, en effet, j'étais bien consciente que si je descendais plus bas, j'allais y trouver le corps presque nu de la femme qui fait battre mon cœur…**_

_**Jennifer sembla remarquer mon regard puisqu'elle sembla mal à l'aise avant de s'enlever d'au-dessus de moi pour sortir du lit, je sentis le froid m'envahir au même instant, regrettant déjà la présence de J.J. à mes côtés.**_

- Je… Je vais aller me préparer, je passe te chercher après pour aller déjeuner ?

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, _**souris-je doucement essayant de ne pas la fixer tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe.**_

- A toute à l'heure, _**me sourit-elle avant de prendre ses chaussures d'une main se servant de l'autre pour ouvrir la porte.**_

_**Une fois qu'elle fut sortie je soupirais avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette douche froide cette fois-ci, Jennifer allait me rendre folle…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	3. Révélation

_**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'ai un peu d'avance (10-15 chapitres à vrai dire, j'ai énormément d'inspiration pour celle-ci) alors je me permets de publier souvent et puis il faut dire que vos reviews sont un bon dopent, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir les suites tout aussi vite…**_

_**Dans ce chapitre Emily se confie sur ses sentiments à l'un des membres de l'équipe, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Emily, dépêche-toi de sortir de cette salle de bain, on va finir par ne pas avoir le temps de manger, _**râla J.J. en tambourinant à la porte de ma salle de bain.**_

- J'arrive Jennifer, laisse-moi juste mettre mes boucles d'oreilles

- Ouvre-moi la porte alors, j'ai l'air bête à parler comme ça.

- Personne ne te vois, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un lieu publique.

- Em'…, _**plaida-t-elle avec une tout petite voix me faisant craquer.**_

_**Je souris doucement avant d'ouvrir le loquet de la porte laissant ainsi la belle blonde entrer.**_

- Et ben dis donc, t'en mets du temps, je ne suis pas un modèle de rapidité, mais toi alors, _**sourit moqueusement la blonde**_, je vais finir par t'appeler Miss Coquette.

_**Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue ce qui la fit rire, ça fait très gamin, je sais, mais j'avais toujours tendance à me conduire de la sorte quand je me retrouvais seule avec J.J.**_

- C'est bon on peut y aller, je suis prête.

- Ah ben enfin, en plus je commence à avoir faim, _**lança Jennifer tandis que son ventre étayait son jugement par un grognement significatif qu'elle essaya de faire taire en posant ses deux mains dessus.**_

-Oui je vois ça, _**souris-je doucement en prenant sa main**_, allons rassasier cet estomac.

_**Nous primes alors la direction du restaurant de l'hôtel ou nous nous installâmes à une table attendant que l'on vienne prendre notre commande ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.**_

- Bonjour, vous avez choisie ?

- J.J ? _**Demandais-je en me tournant dans sa direction attendant qu'elle donne au serveur sa commande.**_

- Je vais prendre des frites et un steak et un fondant au chocolat en dessert avec de la crème anglaise, beaucoup de crème anglaise, _**sourit-elle ses yeux brillant de gourmandise.**_

- Espèce de gourmande, _**me moquais-je doucement tandis qu'elle me tirait la langue.**_

- Et alors ? Même si je mange comme 15 je ne prends pas un gramme, donc j'en profite.

- Chanceuse !

- Je sais, _**sourit la blonde en me lançant un clin d'œil,**_ et toi que prends-tu ?

- Une salade composée et en dessert une salade de fruit, je n'ai pas ton organisme, _**lançais-je dramatiquement laissant le serveur repartir.**_

- Si tu me dis que tu te trouves grosses tu auras à faire à moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu l'as pensée.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis.

_**Notre conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée des plats et nous nous mîmes à manger en silence.**_

_**Malheureusement notre déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée de cet imbécile de Will Lamontagne. Il accaparait déjà J.J. toute la journée, il fallait qu'en plus il vienne me l'enlever au seul moment où je pouvais l'avoir un peu pour moi, je déteste réellement ce type…**_

- Will, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?

_**A d'autre Jennifer, tu peux faire croire à Hotch' et compagnie qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et toi, mais je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça, visiblement, je m'étais trompée…**_

- Je suis venue voir si vous accepteriez de déjeuner avec moi, mais vous êtes visiblement déjà prise.

_**T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Voudrais-tu une médaille ?**_

- Mangez avec nous si vous voulez, ça ne te dérange pas Emily ?

_**Si je te dis non, tu vas vouloir savoir pourquoi et ne je peux pas te le dire et si je te dis oui je vais devoir me le coltiner, cruel dilemme…**_

- Bien sûr que non, _**m'entendis-je dire,**_ vous m'excuserez, je vais vite me repoudrer le nez.

- Pas de soucis, _**répondit J.J. sans même me jeter un coup d'œil trop occupée avec son Lamontagne.**_

_**Je n'attendis pas plus pour partir en direction des toilettes dans lesquels je m'enfermais avant de laisser les larmes que j'avais réussie à retenir jusqu'ici dévaler sur mes joue, je savais parfaitement que la jolie blonde qui avait dormit avec moi cette nuit ne m'appartenait pas et ne m'appartiendrait jamais, mais ça faisait mal quand même.**_

_**Mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressais de le décrocher.**_

- P… Prentiss, _**réussis-je à articuler.**_

- Hey, c'est Morgan, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Si… Si, ça va.

- Emily, je te connais, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire comme ça, tu… Tu ne voudrais plus me parler après ça… Je…

- Emily, rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne me fera agir comme ça, tu es mon amie. Dis-moi simplement ou tu es, je passe te chercher.

- Dans les toilettes… Du resto de l'hôtel…

- J'arrive dans 5 minutes, surtout ne bouge pas.

- O… Ok…

_**Je raccrochais avant de me laisser tomber**_ _**au sol, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais si je devais me confier à quelqu'un dans l'équipe ça serait lui assurément, il était ce qui se rapportait le plus à un ami dans l'équipe et dans ma vie à part si on comptait Jennifer, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas me confier à elle puisque ça la concernait...**_

- Emily, ouvre moi, c'est Morgan, _**entendis-je venir de l'autre côté de la porte.**_

_**Je soupirais avant de me relever pour ouvrir la porte laissant Dereck entrer dans la pièce.**_

- Alors explique-moi tout ce qu'il se passe Princesse.

- Je… Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne, _**lui dis-je précipitamment ne prenant même pas garde au surnom dont il venait de m'affubler.**_

- Je te le promets Princesse.

- Je… J'aime quelqu'un, mais je sais que rien ne sera possible, parce… C'est une femme et qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Emily, même si tu es une femme tu as tout à fait le droit d'en aimer une autre, je la connais ?

- C'est… J.J…. Mais garde-le pour toi s'il te plait… Je refuse qu'elle l'apprenne…

- Je garderais ça pour moi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, ne t'inquiètes pas, allez viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester cloitrée ici.

- Si je sors il va falloir que je retourner à table et je refuse de tenir la chandelle…

- Tenir la chandelle ?

- Lamontagne est là…

- Tu veux que je vienne manger avec vous ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, allez en route Princesse, _**me répondit-il avant d'attraper ma main pour sortir des toilettes, m'insufflant du courage…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas, même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre J.J. essayera de savoir ce que lui cache Emily, je ne vous dirais pas maintenant par contre si elle réussira son coup…**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	4. Discussion

_**Et voilà les 7 Review pour se chapitre vous donne le droit à la suite de l'histoire dans ce chapitre J.J. qui a du mal à comprendre son amie et Dereck qui essaye de pousser Emily à avouer ce qu'elle a à Jennifer.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le repas aurait pu plus mal se passer, j'étais assez fière de moi**_ _**sur ce coup-là, j'avais réussis à ne lancer aucun pique à Lamontagne pendant tout le repas, enfin à haute voix, parce que dans ma tête je m'en étais donnée à**_ _**cœur joie, si seulement j'avais pu lui balancer tout ce que je pensais dans sa tête à lui, il aurait surement prit peur…**_

_**Ce qui aurait été pratique pour l'éloigner de J.J., mais bon il ne fallait pas rêver…**_

- Emily tu es avec nous ? _**Demanda la blonde qui occupait mes pensées en passant une main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.**_

- Oui, oui, désolée je réfléchissais.

- Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?

- Rien, rien de très important, _**non je pense juste aux meilleures façons de faire souffrir Lamontagne qui a osé se placer sur mon chemin,**_ il y a du nouveau ?

- Hotch' essaye de déterminer avec Will, Gideon et Penelope qui pourrait être notre femme meurtrière et nous et bien on n'a pas grand-chose à faire…

- Je déteste ne rien faire, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile et pendant ce temps il y a des victimes potentielles dehors qui peuvent se faire agresser et tuer à tout moment.

- Je sais Em', sache que je n'aime pas plus que toi devoir attendre sans rien faire, mais pour l'instant c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire.

- Je vais aller me chercher un café puisque de toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je t'en ramène un ?

- Et si nous y allions ensemble, on pourrait en ramener pour toute l'équipe, ça remotiverait les troupes.

- Bonne idée.

- Tu penses que l'on pourrait s'arrêter chez un pâtissier ? Je mourrais pour un croissant au chocolat ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- On n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

- Cool, _**sourit Jennifer**_, je vais avertir Hotch' toi pendant ce temps va demander à Dereck ce qu'il veut comme café et puis à Reid si tu le croises.

- Exactement si je le croise, parce qu'il est plutôt aux abonnés absent depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

- Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, il refuse de se confier et ça m'ennuie un peu, j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Tu sais je crois que la meilleure façon d'obtenir quelque chose de Spencer Reid c'est de ne surtout pas le brusquer.

- C'est la même chose avec toi ? Je ne dois pas te brusquer si je veux obtenir un aveu ?

- Un aveu ? Me prendrais-tu pour une criminel Jennifer ?

- T'es bête, _**me sourit-elle avant de m'en coller une sur l'épaule,**_ bon je vais voir Hotch' si on veut partir avant que tout soit fermé.

_**Après cela elle partit de sa magnifique démarche de fée en direction de la sortie de la pièce…**_

_**Me ressaisissant je pris à mon tour la direction de la sortie pour aller parler avec Dereck, j'avais besoin qu'il m'empêche de faire une connerie comme avouer mes sentiments pour Jennifer à cette dernière ce qui serait désastreux pour l'équipe en premier lieux mais aussi pour moi, parce que je sais très bien qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi, elle en aime un autre, ce Lamontagne de malheur…**_

- Hey Em', quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, mise à part que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me la fermer, à chaque fois que je la voie, j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, elle est tellement adorable tout le temps, c'est de sa faute…

- Ca ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose ma beauté, comme ça tu serais fixée sur si tu aurais une chance avec elle ou pas.

- Je sais très bien que je n'aurais aucune chance avec elle et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié, si c'est la seule chose que je puisse avoir d'elle, je tiens bien à la conserver précieusement.

- Je disais juste ça pour aider moi, mais bon c'est à toi de décider au final, je ne peux pas t'y obliger, juste réfléchis y…

- A quoi doit réfléchir Em' ? _**Entendis-je venir de derrière moi me faisant sursauter.**_

- A si elle va prendre un café décaféiné ou pas, je lui ai dit qu'elle était tendue et qu'un expresso n'arrangerait pas les choses, _**inventa-t-il en trois secondes, ce qui je dois le dire était bien jouée, je n'aurais surement pas fait mieux en si peu de temps.**_

- Ouai, on va dire que je te crois, _**répondit-elle sceptique avant de se tourner dans ma direction avec un léger sourire**_, c'est bon on peut y aller, Dereck c'est décidé pour son café ?

- Cappuccino pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Un Cappuccino hein ? Mais c'est une boisson de fille ça mon cher Dereck, _**plaisantais-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.**_

- Et alors Prentiss, j'ai envie de dormir moi ce soir, alors ce sera Cappuccino.

- Ok, si tu le dis, bon ben à plus Little Girl, _**lui répondis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de le charrier.**_

- Ouai, ouai c'est ça Faith, va donc jouer ailleurs, _**me répondit-il avec un léger clin d'œil il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait que moi pour comprendre la signification du surnom bien entendue, voilà que maintenant il me comparait à Faith Lehane et bien entendu il ne fallait pas poser la question de qui était ma Buffy hein ?**_

- Je me vengerais pour se surnom Dereck, sois en assurer.

- Si tu le dis, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une sieste à finir puisque les quatre là-bas n'ont toujours rien.

- Bonne sieste alors Little Girl.

- Merci ma petite Faith, _**bailla-t-il avant de s'étirer.**_

_**Une fois ceci fait, Jennifer et moi sortîmes des bureaux de la police nous dirigeant tranquillement en direction de la petite pâtisserie que nous avions remarquée en arrivant ici, enfin devrais-je plutôt dire que Jen' avait remarqué, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait fait en arrivant ici, elle m'avait trainé dans les rue de la ville jusqu'à trouver le**_ _**précieux stand où elle pourrait acheter sa petite douceur du matin.**_

- Tu sais que je ne crois pas à cette histoire de déca' j'espère.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

- Em'… Ces dernier temps j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, avant j'étais la première à qui tu disais tout, qui avait le droit de savoir dès que tu ne te sentais pas bien ou quoi que ce soit, mais depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici j'ai cette impression que tu ne veux plus rien me dire. Comme si j'avais perdu ta confiance…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jen' c'est juste que… Si je te disais ce qui ne va pas, j'ai la désagréable impression que ça pourrait détruire notre amitié…

- Je peux t'assurer que rien ne pourrait détruire notre amitié, tu es l'une de mes deux meilleures amies et ce n'est pas près de changer…

- Laisse-moi en douter, _**lui répondis-je maussade.**_

- Tu es vraiment pessimiste Em'…

- C'est moi, je suis comme ça et rien ne pourra me changer…

_**Jennifer m'attrapa par le bras me faisant m'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue pour me prendre dans ses bras, tandis que je sentais les larmes commencer à venir, larmes que je laissais couler pour une fois, m'autorisant à déverser tout la tristesse qui se trouvait en moi depuis quelque temps…**_

_**Je me détestais d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir cacher ses sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les oublier…**_

- Pleure Em' si ça peut te faire du bien, pleure, je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi, _**me souffla-t-elle tandis que sa main traçait des petits cercles des petits cercle dans mon dos m'apaisant...**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour se chapitre 4 dans le suivant Shopping et petite soirée devant Grey's Anatomy pour notre Jemily.**_

_**J'en profite pour rappeler que si vous avez twitter vous pouvez me follower, mon pseudo est Mel_Eve_Grosier.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite, une bonne journée, une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit, tout ça dépendra du moment où vous lirez ceci.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	5. Shopping et Soirée TV

_**Et voilà déjà le chapitre 5, je n'avais pas prévue de le poster aujourd'hui mais je viens de voir Paget à la TV et donc je suis de relative bonne humeur, (en faites c'est faux je pète littéralement le feu et je m'arrête cinq secondes de sautiller dans mon salon pour vous écrire ça).**_

_**Donc comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent Shopping et soirée devant Grey's Anatomy pour nos ladies.**_

_**Donc voilà, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore sur le merveilleux couple qu'est le Jemily.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**La suite de cette après-midi fut magique, Jennifer semblait juste être décidée à me faire rire et à me faire plaisir coûte que coûte, elle m'avait donc entrainée à travers les ruelles, dans plusieurs boutique et m'avait fait essayer beaucoup de fringue, nous étions d'ailleurs ressortis de la avec un nombre improbable de sac, je fus d'ailleurs heureuse que nous ayons un jet pour rentrer, ça évitera de payer un surplus de bagage à l'aéroport…**_

_**Après cela elle m'avait entrainée chez le coiffeur ou nous nous étions faites dorloter pendant plus d'une heure, j'étais ressortis de là avec une frange et une nouvelle couleur de mèches dans mes cheveux, le blond, puisqu'elle avait décréter que comme ça elle ne serait plus la seule de**_ _**l'équipe à se faire chambrer sur sa couleur de cheveux.**_

_**Après cela nous étions rentrées au commissariat sans oublier de prendre les cafés et autre Cappuccino sur le passage ainsi que le précieux pain au chocolat de Jennifer qui avait tenue à ce que j'en prenne un aussi je cite **__''pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu perds à chaque fois que tu refuses d'en prendre un__**'',**_ _**elle avait dit ça avec une tête tellement adorable que je n'avais pu résister et que je m'étais laisser tenter, elle savait définitivement comment m'avoir à chaque fois…**_

- Tiens que vois-je les déserteuse, avec… Oh My God ! Mais vous avez dévalisé tous les magasins de la ville ou quoi ?! _**S'exclama Dereck en nous voyant arriver.**_

- Pas du tout, juste ceux de la rue piétonne à 10 minutes d'ici.

- Et ben dis donc, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de copine, vous les filles vous avez cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir toujours aller faire du shopping et moi moins de temps j'y passe mieux je me sens.

- Ouai c'est ça, ou faites tiens ton Cappuccino de petite fille, _**lui répondis-je en lui tendant son café.**_

- Merci ma petite Faith, bon je vais être sympa malgré les piques incessant que tu me lances, je vous aide à porter vos sac jusqu'à la pièce là-bas les filles ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, au grand homme fort, _**lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.**_

_**Il me sourit posant son Cappuccino sur l'un des meubles qui se trouvait juste**_ _**sur sa droite avant d'attraper quelques sacs que je tenais d'une de ses mains tandis que de l'autre il en attrapait certain de J.J.**_

- Allez les filles suivez-moi, _**nous lança-t-il en partant en direction de notre pièce ou je laissais tomber mes sacs dans un coin de la pièce bientôt suivit par ceux que Jennifer tenait et ceux que Dereck avait eu la gentillesse de nous prendre.**_

- Bonjour les filles, on n'a pas attendue tata Penelope pour faire du Shopping, je vais être vexée, _**entendis-je venir d'un ordinateur derrière moi.**_

- Tu ne seras pas vexée quand tu verras ce que l'on ta achetée, _**lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire en fouillant à la recherche du sac qui contenait son cadeau.**_

- Attend minute papillon, Emily rapproche toi de cette ordinateur que je puisse t'admirer.

_**Attrapant le sac qui contenait son cadeau j'allais m'asseoir face à l'ordinateur attendant**_ _**son verdict sur ma coupe de cheveux :**_

- Tu es splendide, vraiment, je ne sais pas qui t'a conseillée ses mèches blondes mais tu l'as félicitera pour moi.

- Et bien merci et si tu cherches la personne qui m'a obligé pour les mèches blondes elle est derrière toi.

- Puisque je pense que ce n'est pas Dereck qui allait te conseiller ça, tu dois donc cette coupe à notre blondie international, J.J. tu gagnes donc un câlin que je te donnerais dès ton retour.

_**Nous entendîmes alors des pas approcher ce qui fit stopper notre conversation et j'eu juste le temps de me retourner qu'Hotch', Lamontagne, Gideon et Reid entraient dans la pièce.**_

- On pense avoir trouvée qui fait le coup et qui est sa prochaine victime.

- On vous écoute, _**lançais-je en retrouvant mon professionnalisme.**_

- C'est une très vieille affaire, une femme était venue porter plainte parce qu'elle disait avoir été violée, personne n'a voulu la croire sauf mon père, il n'a malheureusement rien pu faire et le mec s'en ai tiré.

- On pense que sa prochaine victime est cet homme, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle laisse entendre dans la dernière lettre qu'elle a envoyé ici.

- Et vous savez ou elle habite ?

- Non pas encore, Penelope était censé nous trouver ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle préfère discuter coiffure et chiffon avec vous trois.

- Je suis désolée Hotch', je m'y mets tout de suite.

- J'espère bien Penelope.

- C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé Hotch', j'avais quelques questions à lui poser, _**s'excusa Dereck.**_

_**Attend, attend, des questions ? Il ne lui avait tout de même pas parlée de ce que je lui ai dit sur ce que je ressens pour J.J., voyant surement que j'étais en train de m'agiter il me fit un léger non de la tête qui me soulagea instantanément, il n'avait rien dit…**_

- C'est bon, j'ai son adresse je vous envoie ça sur vos téléphone.

_**Le sentant vibrer dans ma poche je m'empressais de le prendre tandis qu'Hotch faisait**_ _**les équipes :**_

- Prentiss avec Morgan et J.J., Reid tu viens avec moi, Lamontagne et Gideon, allez tout le monde en route !

_**J'attrapais ma veste qui se trouvait sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de suivre tout le monde dehors, je grimpais du côté passager laissant Morgan conduire.**_

_**Une fois arrivée sur place je m'empressais d'enfiler mon gilet pare-balle**_ _**prête à en découdre avec cette femme à cause qui tout est arrivée, à cause de qui J.J. avait rencontré Lamontagne…**_

_**Malheureusement pour moi elle n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire retour à la case départ…**_

_**Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel, en peignoir un morceau de pizza entre les mains tandis que la TV diffusait une quel qu'on série que je n'écoutais de toute façon pas, j'étais trop occupée à me demander ou pouvait être J.J. pour ça.**_

_**Heureusement je n'eus pas à me poser la question plus longtemps quand j'entendis toquer à la porte et que j'eu l'agréable surprise de voir la blonde qui occupe mes pensées sur le pas de la porte.**_

- Re, je ne te dérange pas j'espère, _**me souris-elle timidement.**_

- Non pas du tout, en faites tu me sauves d'une soirée d'ennui, il y a cette série à la TV qui ne m'intéresse pas et puis j'ai pris une pizza trop grande pour moi alors…

- Pas de soucis, je vais t'aider à la finir Em'.

- Tu sauves ma ligne, j'aurais au moins pris un kilo si j'avais dû la manger seule.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises en ce qui concerne ton poids aujourd'hui ?

- Je dirais trois fois, _**souris-je tandis qu'elle entrait dans ma chambre se laissant tomber sur mon lit pendant que je refermais la porte.**_

- Ouai et bien ça fera la quatrième fois alors…

- Je vais vite enfiler autre chose, je reviens.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je pense bien, mais je préfère aller enfiler un pyjama, _**lui répondis-je**_, je serais plus à l'aise comme ça.

- Ok, si tu le dis, _**haussa-t-elle les épaules avant de s'adosser dans le haut du lit là où se trouvait toute une pile de coussin.**_

_**Me dépêchant d'enfiler le pyjama en soie pure que ma mère m'avait offert au dernier noël je m'empressais de rejoindre Jennifer sur mon lit, je m'installais tout de même à une bonne distance, enfin tout autant que l'on pouvait avoir de la distance sur un lit, mais elle semblait en avoir décidée autrement puisqu'elle s'approcha de moi avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou tandis qu'elle mangeait son bout de pizza :**_

- Tu n'aimes pas Grey's Anatomy ? _**Me demanda-t-elle après quelque secondes.**_

- Je n'ai jamais regardée pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'i ta TV en ce moment même.

- Vraiment ?

- Affirmatif, elle s'est Meredith Grey, elle est un peu cinglée sur les bords, elle sort avec Dereck Sheperd, le mec sexy juste à côté d'elle, la chinoise qui râle c'est Cristina Yang, la meilleure amie de Meredith et la rousse qui est en ce moment même à l'écran c'est Addison la femme de Dereck qui a couchée avec le meilleur ami de Dereck c'est pour ça qu'il est venu à Seattle pour l'oublier, mais elle l'a retrouvé…

- C'est bien trop compliquée pour moi cette histoire, c'est de quoi attraper une migraine…

- Mais non, tu sais quoi ? Quand on sera rentrée tu viendras chez moi on se fera des soirées DVD, on regardera la série depuis le début, j'ai les 3 saisons qui sont sortie.

- Ok, _**souris-je doucement, m'imaginant passer des soirées Pizza et TV avec la belle blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés en ce moment même, j'étais prête à supporter la série si ça me permettait de la voir plus**_, et elle c'est qui ?

- Callie, la chirurgienne en Ortho, elle sort avec George O'Malley l'un des internes qui vit avec Meredith et aussi avec Izzie la blonde qui parle de trop là-bas.

- Ok et lui ?

- C'est Alex' Karev, un idiot de première catégorie, un beau salop aussi si tu veux mon avis, plus il y a la merde au Seattle Grace, plus il est heureux.

- Je vois…

_**La sentant bailler contre mon épaule je l'entendis me dire :**_

- je crois que je vais bientôt retourner dans ma chambre, sinon je vais m'endormir toute habillée ici, c'est dommage parce que j'adore cette épisode… Et puis c'est plus marrant de regarder avec quelqu'un…

- Et si tu allais chercher ton pyjama et que tu revenais là.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, comme ça même si tu t'endors et bien ça ne sera pas trop grave.

- Et puis comme ça tu dormiras à nouveau cette nuit, _**me sourit-elle tandis que je lui tirais la langue.**_

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour dormir correctement mademoiselle Jareau.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble bien que j'ai réussie à vous faire dormir hier alors que vous sembliez bien partie pour faire une nuit blanche mademoiselle Prentiss.

- Qui dit que j'aurais fait nuit blanche ?

- Tu as raison on ne le saura jamais, mais je suis persuadée que c'est ce qui serait arrivée, bon je vais aller chercher ce pyjama, _**me sourit-elle se relevant avant de descendre du lit**_, à tout à l'heure, _**me dit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la chambre.**_

- A tout à l'heure, _**soufflais-je dans le vide un sourire heureux sur le visage, elle allait rester avec moi cette nuit, ce qui voulait dire que**_ _**j'allais pourvoir dormir…**_

_**Je du bien vite quitter mon air niait quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Jennifer qui s'approcha de moi adorable dans la chemise de nuit rose sur laquelle se trouvait un ours en peluche, voyant mon sourire, je la vis me tirer la langue tandis qu'elle me lançait :**_

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi, désolée de ne pas avoir de pyjama digne de la reine elle-même, je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme du peuple.

- Je ne me moque pas Jen', en faites je trouve qu'elle te va bien, c'est tout toi.

- Je suppose que c'est un compliment.

- S'en est un, _**lui souris-je avant de repousser mes couvertures**_, allez grimpe la dedans.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Miss Prentiss, _**me taquina-t-elle avant d'enlever ses chaussures pour me rejoindre sous les couvertures.**_

_**Si seulement songeais-je, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je me répète surement mais j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je publierais peut être le prochain après CM demain (A part si il y a l'épisode de la fausse mort d'Emily là je risque d'être trop déprimé pour poster donc reste juste à espérer pour vous que TF1 n'est pas programmé celui-là).**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura la fin de l'enquête donc un peu moins de Lamontagne, ce qui devrait tous vous ravire.**_

_**Mais notre Jemily ne sera quand même pas un couple tout de suite, d'habitude je fais de la guimauve ou les personnages principaux sont ensemble dès le premier chapitre, j'ai décidée de changer un peu et donc c'est pour ça que vous ne verrez pas nos chouchou ensemble tout de suite.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dit à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	6. Fin d'enquête

_**Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 6, qui s'intitule comme vous pouvez le voir, fin d'enquête, donc à partir du prochain chapitre plus question de Nouvelle Orléans, donc encore moins de Lamontagne, ce qui je suis sûr va vous plaire.**_

_**Sinon je viens de me re-visionner l'épisode ou J.J. rencontre Lamontagne et j'en arrive à la conclusion que je me souvenais pas de grand-chose et que donc ma fic's ne cadre pas de trop avec le véritable épisode, j'espère que ça n'à choquer personne, j'aurais peut-être dû le re-regarder avant de me mettre à publier l'histoire.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Maudis soit se téléphone, je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était mais une chose était sur c'est qu'il ne faisait pas jour…**_

- Prentiss, _**lançais-je ma voix sonnant un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, surement parce que j'étais en train de dormir avant que l'on ne me dérange.**_

- Emily, c'est Hotch', Lamontagne vient de m'appeler il a peut-être une piste, tu t'occupes de réveiller J.J. ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas entendu mon appelle.

- Pas de soucis Hotch', _**ballais-je en songeant au nombreuse torture que je pourrais infliger à Lamontagne pour m'avoir empêchée de finir ma nuit auprès de la plus belle personne que l'univers est porté.**_

- Merci, essaye de te dépêcher, on aimerait y arriver le plus vite possible, ça serait idiot qu'elle nous file encore entre les doigts.

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, _**me répondit-il avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Soupirant je me tournais en direction de Jennifer qui avait emprisonnée mon deuxième bras dans les siens comme si elle souhaitait m'empêcher de partir, sauf que je n'en avais aucune envie…**_

- Jen', il faut se lever…

- Sommeille…

- Jennifer, ne m'oblige pas utiliser la manière forte, Hotch' nous attends.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais moi je dors… _**marmonna-t-elle tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.**_

- Je sais que tu vas me détester pour ça, mais je suis obligée de la faire Jen', _**lançais-je avant de passer une main en dessous de ses genoux, récupérant la deuxième je la posais dans son dos avant de la soulever.**_

- Ou tu m'emmènes Em' ?

- Te réveiller.

- Veux pas me réveiller, je veux dormir…

- Pourtant tu dois te réveiller, _**lui souris-je doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche avec l'un de mes pieds la posant à l'intérieur**_, encore désolée, _**soufflais-je avant d'actionner le robinet faisant tomber de l'eau sur la jolie blonde qui se réveilla d'un coup.**_

- Mais t'es une grande malade ! _**S'exclama-t-elle devant mon léger sourire,**_ tu vas voir !

- Voir quoi ? _**Tentais-je ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus, ayant une idée de vengeance elle m'attrapa le bras avant de me tirer avec elle sous la douche.**_

- Hé ! Je suis trempée !

- Moi aussi je te ferais dire, c'est un juste retour des choses, _**me répondit-elle en me tirant la langue avec maturité ce qui nous fit tout bonnement éclater de rire**_, bon et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

- Hotch' a appelé, il nous attend au poste, il semblerait que Lamontagne est trouvé une piste, alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un pour se réveille ça sera à lui.

- Il fait juste son travail, _**me répondit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la douche**_, bon et bien on se rejoint dans le Hall dans 20 minutes alors et essaye d'être à l'heure pas comme hier…

- Et toi essaye de ne pas te rendormir, _**lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil par lequel elle me répondit par un nouveau tirage de langue en règle.**_

_**Une fois qu'elle fut sortie je m'autorisais un léger soupire, alors moi j'avais le droit de me faire engueuler dans les règles avec en prime un petit tour dans les douches mais lui rien, nada, que je pouvais le détester ce type…**_

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard j'étais dans le Hall de l'hôtel, deux cafés et un pain au chocolat entre les mains, quand J.J. me repéra, j'eu le droit à un sourire avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne attrapant l'un des café et le petit pain au chocolat que je lui tendais :**_

- C'est pour te faire pardonner du tour dans la douche ? _**Me demanda-t-elle avant de mordre dans la pâtisserie.**_

- On va dire ça, mais c'est aussi parce que je sais que tu râles toujours avant d'avoir eu ton café et un truc à manger.

- Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, s'en ai même effrayant _**! Me taquina-t-elle avant d'attraper mon bras**_, allons y avant qu'Hotch ne nous rappelles…

_**Une fois arrivée nous allâmes nous asseoir dans la salle de réunion attendant qu'Hotch ne prenne la parole :**_

- Très bien, il se pourrait qu'elle se trouve dans cet hôtel, c'est là qu'avait eu lieu le viole qui avait été commis sur sa personne. Emily tu prends Reid, J.J. et Lamontagne avec toi. Les autres vous venez avec moi !

_**J'étais maudite ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là hein ? Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma nuit et en plus de ça je devais me taper Lamontagne dans mon équipe, je la sens mal cette journée vraiment…**_

- Emily ! Attends !

_**Me retournant je tombais sur Dereck qui faillit me tomber littéralement dessus.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment ça va ? Je veux dire on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis hier…

- Plus tard Dereck, là on a une meurtrière à arrêter, je suis déjà obligée de me taper le joyeux petit couple au complet dans mon équipe alors s'il te plait on parlera plus tard.

- Ok, mais saches que tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi beau gosse.

- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, allez, avoue le, tu craques pour moi depuis le départ et tu as inventé cette histoire pour ne pas que je m'en rende compte.

- Idiot ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de lui envoyer mon point dans la poitrine.**_

- Mais un idiot beau gosse.

- Ca ne changes pas ça, les beaux gosses n'ont pas de cervelles de toute façon…

- Hé !

- Je te laisse, ou ils vont partir sans moi.

- Ouai, ouai, la belle excuse Prentiss ! Tu me payeras ça !

- Si tu le dis,_** souris-je avant de courir en direction de la voiture qui m'attendait pour partir…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je vous donne le nom du suivant qui s'intitule ''retour à la maison'', dedans vous pourrez suivre le trajet en avion de la team, plus encore une petite discussion entre Dereck et Emily.**_

_**Brefouille, je vous laisse à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	7. Retour à la maison

_**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'aurais voulu le publier hier, mais mes parents revienne de vacance et donc c'est grand ménage à la maison, bref je vous passe les détails.**_

_**Donc dans ce chapitre vous aurez le droit au trajet en avion pour revenir à la base comme on dit.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent toujours envie d'écrire d'avantage.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Enfin en route pour Quantico, ce qui voulait dire que je n'aurais plus à supporter la tête à Lamontagne tout les jours, le pied total, c'est donc avec une relative bonne humeur que je rejoignis la machine à café pour ramener des cafés à toute l'équipe avec l'aide de Morgan.**_

- Alors, on peut parler maintenant ?

- Parler de quoi ? On est parti, elle ne le verra plus, bref, le pied intégral.

- Le téléphone existe pour le contacter Emily tout comme l'avion, la voiture, le bateau, bref elle a l'embarras du choix en matière de moyen pour le contacter et le rejoindre. Alors ma question reste, que comptes-tu faire ? Les laisser se rapprocher ?

- Si c'est ce qui la rend heureuse je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

- Si tu peux faire quelque chose Emily.

- Oui et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, je veux pouvoir continuer à faire partie de sa vie, ce que je ne pourrais plus faire si elle décide de ne plus me parler après ma révélation…

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber de toute façon j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, _**soupira-t-il avant d'attraper deux tasses de cafés pour retourner avec les autres tandis que j'attrapais le plateau contenant le reste des tasses de café avant de le rejoindre, beaucoup moins positif cette fois ci, je n'avais pas du tout penser qu'ils pourraient se revoir après la fin de l'enquête et cette simple perspective me rendait malade, mais si elle était heureuse ainsi qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher ?...**_

- Hey Em', tu sembles bien silencieuse depuis que tu as été cherché les cafés, tu veux en parler.

- Pas vraiment, je suis juste fatiguée, on n'a pas vraiment pu terminer notre nuit…

- T'as raison, _**me sourit-elle avant de me montrer son épaule**_, si tu as besoin d'un oreiller, elle est là pour ça.

- C'est gentille, _**souris-je à mon tour.**_

- Et bien voilà, tu es tellement mieux avec un sourire sur le visage plutôt que la tête que tu tires depuis quelques temps.

- Je suis désolée…. Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus joyeuse ces derniers temps, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer…

- Hey, ce n'était pas une remarque méchante, c'est juste que si tu as envie d'en parler que tu saches que je suis là et que ça ne changera jamais…

- Merci, _**lui répondis-je avant de bailler plaquant ma main sur ma bouche pour essayer de l'étouffer en vain.**_

- Comme je te l'ai mon épaule n'attend plus que ta tête.

_**Acquiesçant je laissais ma tête glisser jusqu'à son épaule en profitant pour inspirer son parfum naturellement présent dans le creux de son cou en grande quantité.**_

- Bonne nuit Em'.

- Merci, _**baillais-je une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve…**_

_**Quand je me réveillais nous étions presque arrivés à Quantico et presque tout le monde dormais, sauf Hotch' qui se trouvait au téléphone avec je pense son petit bout j'ai nommée Jack. Dereck Morgan c'était endormis en face de moi, Reid devait être sur la banquette tandis que Gideon devait se trouver derrière moi, bien que je ne sache pas s'il dormait vraiment puisque s'il dormait je ne le voyais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger non plus parce que ma belle blonde c'était elle aussi endormit, posant sa tête sur ma propre tête rendant n'importe qu'elle mouvement impossible. **_

_**Et il était tout bonnement hors de question que je la réveille.**_

_**Malheureusement je le du bien quand l'avion amorça sa descente, prenant mon courage à deux mains je dégageais doucement ma tête avant de lui retirer une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.**_

- Jen'…, _**soufflais-je doucement pour la faire réagir.**_

- Hum… Fatiguée Em', arrête de me réveiller tout le temps…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as le sommeil extrêmement lourd.

- Ouai bien laisse-moi dormir…

- Je te laisserais bien dormir mais nous allons bientôt arriver et il faut que tu attaches ta ceinture, alors vue que je n'ai pas de douche froide comme ce matin je compte sur ta coopération pour que se réveille se passe bien.

- Tu parles trop Em'…

- Donc tu te lèves ?

- T'es chiante…

- Mais oui si tu le dis, allez débout !

- Tu me le payeras… Je veux un café et un croissant sur mon bureau tous les matins pendant un mois !

- Deal ? _**Lui demandais-je tout en pensent que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, je lui apportait déjà un croissant tous les matins.**_

- Deal, _**sourit-elle doucement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en faisant une grimace**_, il y a toujours autant de lumière dans ce jet ou c'est juste pour m'ennuyer ?

- Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer, il y a toujours autant de lumière, alors maintenant attache ta ceinture on va bientôt atterrir.  
__

_**Acceptant de quitter l'endroit où était posé sa tête, c'est-à-dire mon cou, elle attacha sa ceinture non sans arrêter de râler à propos du vol qui n'étais pas assez long ou de ce maudit job qui l'empêchait de faire une nuit convenable ce qui me fit doucement rire, elle râlait beaucoup mais je savais qu'elle aimait se**_ _**job, certain on des passions en dehors du boulot, elle son job était sa passion.**_

_**Finalement l'avion se posa sans trop de mal dans l'aéroport de Washington et nous pûmes sortir non sans mal vue le nombre de sac que J.J. et moi avions ce qui fit bien rire Dereck.**_

- Arrête de te moquer et viens nous aider à les porter, regarde, Hotch nous aide, il est galant lui contrairement à certaine personne.

- Reid ne vous aide pas lui, _**contra-t-il en pointant du doigt le génie de notre équipe.**_

- Tu tiens réellement à ce qu'il se casse quelque chose ? _**Lui demandais-je un brin moqueuse avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de notre génie en herbe avec ma main libre.**_

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je serais tout à fait capable de porter ses sacs.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui, comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Alors tient, _**lui répondis-je en lui**_ _**donnant le reste de mes sacs.**_

- Tu vois, lui ne boit pas de Cappuccino et arrive à porter quelques sacs, ce n'est pas une chochotte.

- Ok, J.J. donne-moi tes sacs_**, lança-t-il avant**_ _**de les attraper d'autorité.**_

- Oh mais c'est que nous avons retrouvé notre homme fort tu as vue ça J.J., _**me moquais-je avant d'attraper ma valise d'une main.**_

- Oui je vois ça, _**me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.**_

- Et donc vous pendant tout ce temps vous ne portez rien, c'est ça ? _**Demanda Reid qui commençait tout doucement à comprendre qu'il c'était fait avoir.**_

- Tu as tout compris, bon nous on vous attend à la voiture, _**lui lançais-je avec un sourire moqueur avant de me mettre à courir suivit par Jennifer.**_

_**Une fois arrivée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire bientôt suivit par ma belle blonde.**_

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient se faire avoir aussi facilement, _**réussis-je à dire une fois calmer.**_

- Moi non plus, je veux dire ils sont profileurs et ils n'ont rien vue, je commence sérieusement à douter de leur capacité.

- Mais non, ils sont très compétent, c'est juste que l'on a réveillé leur instinct le plus primaire, à savoir la compétition pour savoir qui est le male Alpha.

_**Les voyants arriver nous essayâmes de reprendre notre sérieux du mieux que nous le pouvions, ce qui se révéla assez difficile puisqu'il semblait être à deux doigts de se renverser par terre avec tous nos sacs.**_

- C'est ça riez pendant que vous le pouvez, _**râla Dereck en arrivant à nos côtés**_ _**laissant tomber les sacs par terre pour pouvoir chercher les clés de la voiture.**_

- On pourra toujours rire mon cher Morgan, parce que tu ne peux rien nous faire, comme le dit le dicton, on ne touche pas une fille, même avec une rose_**, lui répondit J.J. avec un léger clin d'œil.**_

- Et il n'y a rien pour les garçons dans ton truc ?

- Non, parce que les garçons sont censé être grand et fort.

- Ouai, censé, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer ce qui fit grogner Morgan.**_

- Ok stop les enfants, _**nous lança Hotch en arrivant à son tour, **_tout le monde en voiture que l'on puisse rentrer.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer ma nuit ! _**S'exclama Jennifer avec un sourire satisfait avant de monter à l'arrière de la première voiture se décalant un peu avant de lancer**_, Allez, monte Em' avant que ce méchant personnage vienne prendre ta place.

- Si tous les méchants étaient comme moi je suis sûr que l'on aurait moins de travail, _**rétorqua Dereck.**_

_**Tandis que je prenais place à côté de Jennifer qui ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur mon épaule pour je cite ''dormir un peu avant notre retour au bureau'' ce qui ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps à part si nous tombions sur des embouteillages ce qui j'espérais ne serait pas le cas, bien que d'avoir la tête de J.J. sur mon épaule n'était pas la chose la plus désagréable qui puisse arriver…**_

_**C'est avec ces pensées que je me laissais tout doucement glisser dans l'inconscience moi aussi tandis que Hotch démarrait nous ramenant chez nous…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à un bon dans le temps puisque le prochain chapitre se passera 6 mois après celui-ci**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	8. Ca tourne au vinaigre

_**Et voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme je l'ai dit à la fin du dernier chapitre celui-ci se passe 6 mois après le chapitre 7.**_

_**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, sooo bonne lecture.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**8 heures du matin et je suis déjà censée être en train de bosser depuis une petite demi-heure, je dis bien censé parce que je ne suis même pas encore arrivée, ça fait aujourd'hui exactement 6 mois que nous avons bossée sur l'affaire en Louisiane et cela fait aussi 6 mois que je vois Jennifer se rapprocher de plus en plus de ce Lamontagne sans que je ne puisse rien faire, 6 mois que je la vois rire en regardant son téléphone, 6 mois que je ne dors pas bien, 6 mois que je n'ai plus d'appétit, je ne sais pas combien de kilo j'ai perdu et en faites je m'en fou un peu…**_

_**Je sais que je vais me faire engueuler par Hotch' une fois que j'aurais passé cette porte, mais j'en ai beaucoup trop l'habitude pour que ça me fasse encore quelque chose, s'il ne me renvoi pas comme il le dit c'est parce que je reste une bonne profileuse et que je fais partie de sa famille de cœur. **_

_**Des fois je me demande s'il ne serait pas préférable qu'il me renvoi, ça m'éviterais surement de souffrir ainsi…**_

_**Me garant à ma place de parking attitrée je ne mis pas longtemps à apercevoir Dereck Morgan adossée contre le mur se situant juste à côté de l'ascenseur, m'attendant surement pour me passer l'un des savons dont il a le secret.**_

- Encore en retard Em', Hotch' a beau dire qu'il ne te virera pas si tu continues ainsi il va vraiment finir par le faire.

- J'en ai rien à secouer Dereck, sérieusement qu'il me vire…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, bouge-toi mer**, c'est normal qu'elle te file entre les doigts avec une telle attitude !

- Que je me comporte comme une fille bien élevée ou non n'y changera rien, je sais que jamais elle ne me choisira moi !

- Mais tu ne vas tout même pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! En plus tu n'en sais rien peut être qu'elle lâcherait son Lamontagne si tu te bougeais un peu !

- Je sais qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas et je fais ce que je veux

- Peut-être mais je ne te laisserais pas te détruire ainsi, alors tu vas faire un tour par les toilettes, te coiffer et te maquiller un peu pour cacher le faites que tu ressembles à un zombie et tu vas te reprendre un peu en main !

_**Soupirant je passais devant lui, je savais très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter contre lui il trouverait toujours quelque chose pour me faire culpabiliser, prenant la direction des toilettes je passais un coup d'eau sur mon visage avant de coiffer mes cheveux essayant de les dompter sans grand résultat quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde qui était la cause de mon malheur.**_

- Em' ? Oh My God ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ?

- Aucune idée et je m'en fou à vrai dire…, _**répondis-je maussade.**_

- Ils faut que l'on arrange ça ou le reste de l'équipe va avoir peur, laisse-moi chercher un peu de maquillage, je reviens.

_**Sortant aussi vite qu'elle était entré je n'eus même pas à attendre plus de 2 minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne.**_

- Assied toi sur le rebord et ferme les yeux, _**me lança-t-elle avec autorité attendant que je n'obéisse à son ordre.**_

_**Soupirant je fini par faire ce qu'elle me demandait, je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de lui dire non, elle était comme Dereck elle saurait exactement quoi me dire pour me faire culpabiliser et pour qu'au final je lui obéisse.**_

_**Je sentis un pinceau me chatouiller et je dû me**_ _**retenir d'éternuer ce qui me fit faire une grimace.**_

- Désolée, _**soufflais-je**_, c'est juste que si tu pouvais éloigner ton pinceau de mon nez…

- Bien sûr, _**l'entendis-je sourire tandis que son pinceau se déplaçait remontant sur mon front qui était maintenant dégagée puisque ma**_ _**frange avait repoussé et je n'avais pas pris la peine de la refaire couper.**_

_**Lâchant son pinceau pour en attraper un autre un peu plus petit je la sentis s'activer sur mes yeux, passant de l'un à l'autre afin qu'ils soient parfait, une fois ceci fini elle me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux ce que je fis le plus doucement possible, la voyant avec un crayon noir en main.**_

- Surtout ne bouge pas, je ne voudrais pas te crever un œil, ça serait idiot.

- Ok…, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'elle posait une main en dessous de mon œil droit pour mieux m'appliquer le crayon, répétant l'opération avec mon deuxième œil je la vis se reculer pour admirer son travail.**_

- Impeccable, on peut allez rejoindre l'équipe maintenant.

_**Acquiesçant à sa phrase je descendis de mon perchoir la suivant jusqu'au bureau ou se trouvait toute l'équipe et surtout Hotch' qui me regardait avec un œil mauvais, baissant le regard j'allais m'asseoir sans même jeter un regard aux autres, le ton était lancé, je n'allais pas être plus agréable aujourd'hui que ces derniers mois.**_

_**Les seules avec qui je modérais encore mes paroles étaient J.J., Dereck et Hotch' et juste parce qu'il était**_ _**mon patron et que ça ne se faisait pas tout simplement…**_

- Nouvelle affaire_**, lança J.J. coupant ainsi court à mes pensées**_, nos victimes Elisabeth Morris et Trish Lopez, elles ont été retrouvée chez elles hier tout porte à croire qu'elles ont été violées, le mois dernier il y a déjà eu une scène de crime similaire dans la même ville c'est ce qui a alerté le commissariat de la ville, Isabella Cooper et Maura Jones, même mode opératoire.

- Ca pourrait être un crime homophobe, puisque si elles vivaient ensemble j'en conclue qu'elles étaient lesbiennes, _**lança Reid.**_

- Quelle perspicacité, _**raillais-je**_, c'est vrai que tu es un véritable génie.

- Em'… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? _**Me demanda Jennifer choquée.**_

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elles étaient lesbiennes…

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchante avec tout le monde !

- Vous savez quoi ? Je me casse ! Vous me faites tous chier ! _**Lançais-je avant de me lever prenant la direction de la sortie.**_

_**Mais je ne fis même pas cent mètres que j'étais rattrapé par Dereck.**_

- Lâche-moi ! _**M'exclamais-je en me débâtant**_ _**avec force.**_

- Non je ne te lâcherais pas ! Suis moi, _**me répondit-il en m'entraînant en direction de l'un des bureaux inutilisé de l'étage,**_ assied toi là, _**m'ordonna-t-il avant de fermer le porte**_, bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Je sais que tu en veux au monde entier de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer ce que tu ressens parce qu'elle en aime un autre ! Je sais aussi qu'il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses un minimum parce que je serais Hotch' famille ou pas famille je t'aurais déjà mise dehors avec un bon coup de pied au derrière parce tu ne te comporte vraiment pas bien ! Alors j'espère que tu m'as écoutée et que tu vas changer, parce que tu as blessé Reid ! Tu as choqué tout le monde en te comportant ainsi !

_**Je ne voulais pas leur faire mal, j'étais parfaitement consciente que je ne me comportais vraiment pas bien ses derniers temps, mais faire mal à ma deuxième famille était vraiment la seule chose que je ne voulais pas faire…**_

_**A partir de maintenant quitte à exploser j'allais tout garder pour moi…**_

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je… Je suis désolée…

- Hey Em', je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, que tu es juste malheureuse, mais s'il te plait la prochaine fois essaye de ne plus t'en prendre à quelqu'un de l'équipe qui ne sait pas du tout ce qui t'arrive et ne peux donc pas se défendre, prend en toi à-moi si tu veux, mais pas aux autres.

- Je ne veux pas m'en prendre à toi non plus… Suis-je vraiment devenue ce genre de personne à s'en prendre aux autres pour rien ? Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère, _**grimaçais-je ce qui fit sourire Morgan.**_

- Et bien voilà je te retrouve, allez debout !

_**Acquiesçant je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise avant de suivre Dereck jusqu'à la salle de réunion, m'arrêtant juste devant la porte, je n'avais pas le courage d'y entrer, j'avais été odieuse avec tout le monde…**_

- Tu viens ? _**Me demanda Dereck en ressortant de la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer**_.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

- Ne dit pas de bêtise et entre la dedans.

- Non, _**lui répondis-je en secouant la tête**_, j'ai été vraiment trop odieuse avec l'équipe, je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Ok.

- Ok ? _**Répétais-je en trouvant qu'il avait définitivement cédé trop vite.**_

- Oui, puisque tu ne veux pas y entrer par toi-même alors je vais t'y porter, _**me dit-il simplement avant de m'attraper par la taille me soulevant en mode sac à patate.**_

- Lâche-moi Dereck ! Ce n'est pas trop drôle !

- Je te lâcherais quand tu seras assise à ta place et seulement à ce moment-là.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! _**Soupirais-je tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce moi sur son épaule.**_

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi.

- Tu n'es pas marrant !

- Si je me trouve plutôt marrant, allez Beauty Girl pose tes fesses sur cette chaise et arrête de râler.

_**Soupirant j'abdiquais m'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il m'indiquait sans oser relever le regard, je n'étais pas fière de moi sur ce coup-là et le faites d'être revenue dans la salle sur les épaules de Morgan ne devait pas arranger l'opinion qu'il avait de moi en ce moment.**_

- Bon puisque tout le monde est de retour on peut continuer, _**entendis-je Hotch' dire pour couper le blanc qui c'était installé**_, Reid ?

- J'ai tout dit…

- Bien… Quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à rajouter ?

_**Tombant sur un nouveau silence, il soupira avant de lancer :**_

- Ok, je vous veux tous au jet dans 1 heure, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

_**Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois puisqu'à peine eu-t-il prononcé la fin de sa phrase que j'étais déjà dehors, je savais très bien qu'il allait falloir que je présente mes excuses à Reid, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de le faire devant tout le monde, je préférais les excuses solitaire avec personne pour m'écouter.**_

_**Entrant dans l'ascenseur les portes n'eurent même pas le temps de se refermer qu'une blonde entra à son tour.**_

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides à me parler de ce qui ne va pas un de ces jours Em'…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jennifer, alors s'il te plait n'essaye pas de savoir.

- Ok… Mais comme je le dis depuis presque 6 mois, je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler.

- Merci, mais ça va aller…

- Ok…

_**L'ascenseur se stoppa au parking sous-terrain et je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture, ne voulant pas subir encore le regard inquisiteur de J.J. sur moi…**_

_**JJ/PP**_

_**Et voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre le trajet en avion pour se rendre sur les lieux des meurtres.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	9. Faire semblant

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant que les autres.**_

_**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews que je prends bien sûr en compte, j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec l'orthographe, mais j'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer pour vous donner la meilleure histoire possible.**_

_**Ensuite j'ai eu une review ou l'on me disait que le faites qu'Emily agisse ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes, qu'elle est plus professionnelle d'habitude, c'est vrai, mais je voulais justement montrer à quel point le faites de devoir cacher ses sentiments la détruit.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Première arrivée dans l'avion, c'est ce que j'avais espérée, ce qui voulait dire que ça me laisserait le temps de croire que je me suis endormie et vue que je plombe pas mal l'ambiance ses derniers temps qu'ils me laisseraient dormir pour le reste du voyage, sortant ma couverture de mon sac je choisis la banquette pour m'y allonger de tout mon long, me tournant en direction du dossier de la dites banquette pour ne pas qu'il remarque que je faisais semblant.**_

_**Je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que la voix de Dereck et d'Hotch ne résonne dans l'habitacle.**_

- Je sais qu'elle a fait pas mal d'erreur ses derniers temps mais je pense que notre petite discussion avant l'a remise dans le droit chemin.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas Morgan ? Et si avec sa putain de déprime elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup et se faisait tuer ?

- Ca ne se produira pas Hotch', je vous le promets, elle va se ressaisir.

- Je l'espère vraiment, _**lança-t-il**_, elle dort ?

- Il semblerait que oui, c'est une bonne chose non ? Ça devait faire des semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus. Ça veut dire qu'elle va aller mieux.

_**Si tu savais Dereck… Si tu savais… Ca ne pourra jamais aller mieux, parce que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier…**_

- Je l'espère Morgan.

_**J'entendis des talons claquer sur le sol et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre la démarche de J.J.**_

- Re les garçons ! _**S'exclama-t-elle**_.

- Chut ! _**Lancèrent-ils en cœur.**_

- Emily dort, _**souffla simplement Dereck pour l'informer de la raison du ''Chut''.**_

- Oh… Ça fait longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle dormait déjà quand nous sommes arrivés.

_**J'entendis les talons se rapprocher et s'arrêter près de moi, essayant de garder un visage serein pour ne pas qu'ils sachent que je faisais semblant je sentis J.J. remonter ma couverture jusqu'à mes épaules.**_

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une petite maman avec elle.

- Je fais ce que je veux Morgan, elle a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle en ce moment, j'ignore pourquoi mais elle en a besoin alors s'il faut que je joue à la maman comme tu dis et bien je le ferais aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra bien de moi.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ressens quelque chose pour Emily.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est l'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

- Tu t'occupes aussi bien de Garcia ou c'est quelque chose que tu lui réserves à elle ?

- Elle n'a pas de traitement spécial, c'est juste qu'elle a besoin de plus d'attention que Garcia en ce moment.

_**J'entendis de nouveau bruit de chaussure approcher tandis que la voix de Reid coupait la discussion de Dereck et de Jennifer.**_

- Tout le monde est déjà là ?

- Oui et s'il te plait, parle plus doucement, Em' a enfin trouvé le sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas si elle mérite que je sois gentil avec elle.

- Si tu ne veux pas l'être pour elle soit le pour moi.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu tiens tant à la protéger…

- Elle est mon amie et même si elle traverse une mauvaise passe et qu'elle insulte un peu tout le monde ça ne changera pas ça.

- Ouai, elle a de la chance de t'avoir c'est moi qui te le dis…

- Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous mais il faut que j'aille voir le pilote pour que l'on puisse décoller rapidement.

- Ok et moi pendant ce temps je vais regarder pour que Mademoiselle la Belle au Bois Dormant ne se casse pas la figure l'or du décollage, _**dis simplement Dereck avant de s'approcher de moi.**_

- Besoin d'aide ? _**Demanda timidement Jennifer.**_

- Ouai, tu peux m'attraper la sangle là-bas, on va essayer de l'attacher pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

- Ok…

_**Je sentis une ombre au-dessus de moi et le parfum qu'elle dégageait ne me permettait pas de douter sur la personne, violette et lavande…  
Jennifer…**_

- Et je fais quoi avec cette sangle ?

- Tu vas la glisser jusqu'à la fente là-bas de façon à ce qu'elle soit maintenu, donc n'hésite pas à la serrer.

- Ok.

_**Je sentis quelque chose passer dans mon dos et je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaitre la sangle avec laquelle ils comptaient me maintenir.**_

- Voilà et maintenant ?

- C'est tout, _**lui répondit Dereck tandis qu'il mettait en place la deuxième sangle**_, on les lui enlèvera une fois que l'on sera en l'air, en attendant le mieux à faire c'est d'aller s'asseoir.

- Ok.

_**Je les entendis s'éloigner et puis ce fut le silence, silence coupé par le retour d'Hotch'.**_

- On décolle dans 5 minutes, alors bouclé tous vos ceinture et puis éteignez vos portables.

- Et celui d'Emily, Hotch' ?

- Essayez de le trouver et de le couper.

_**J'entendis à nouveau les chaussures à talons de Jennifer résonner sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi…**_

_**Et merde, pourquoi avais-je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière déjà**_ _**? **_

_**En tout cas c'était une très mauvaise idée, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle me touche, pas comme ça, j'avais déjà bien eu du mal à éviter les nombreux frissons qui menaçait de s'échapper de moi pendant la séance maquillage de ce matin alors si elle touchait mes fesses, même si c'était seulement pour récupérer mon téléphone je ne savais vraiment pas comment mon corps allait réagir…**_

_**En plus je ne pouvais pas bouger avec ses maudites sangles, je ne pouvais même pas me retourner pour protéger mon postérieure des mains de Jennifer…**_

_**J'étais donc coincé, obligée de**_ _**la laisser s'approcher de moi, je pourrais faire comme si je me réveillais mais ça voulait dire que le faites que je sois arrivée plus tôt n'aurais servi à rien.**_

_**Sentant son parfum au-dessus de moi je me préparais au contact qui allais arriver dans quelques secondes maintenant, mais il semblerait qu'en me préparant à ce maudit contact j'en ai oublié de rendre mon visage paisible puisque je l'entendis souffler au reste de l'équipe :**_

- Je crois qu'elle fait un cauchemar, on peut faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_**Je sentis une main passer sur ma joue**_ _**dans une douce torture et j'essayais de détendre mon visage du mieux que je le pouvais sans ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit du lui plaire puisqu'elle chuchota pour l'équipe un :**_

- C'est bon je crois que ça va mieux.

- Super J.J. a fait des miracles, _**railla Morgan.**_

- Et alors je n'y peux rien-moi si je suis plus douée que toi Monsieur Muscle.

- Laisse mes muscles en dehors de ça Jareau.

_**Je ne vis pas la scène mais je me doutais que ma blonde avait dû lui tirer la langue puisqu'Hotch' intervint alors pour les calmer :**_

- Stoppez vos gamineries, J.J. coupe son téléphone et vient t'asseoir immédiatement.

_**Obtempérant je sentis la main de Jennifer attraper mon téléphone le plus délicatement possible avant que je ne l'entende soupirer :**_

- Elle a un code, je ne peux pas le couper.

- Essaye sa date de naissance, _**tenta Dereck.**_

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Sa date d'entrée au B.A.U. ?

- Ça ne marche pas non plus.

- Ta date de naissance ?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle mit ma date de naissance en mot de passe.

- Je ne sais pas moi, essaye pour voir.

- Incroyable, _**l'entendis-je souffler**_, c'est ça !

- Et bien voilà, donc maintenant tu peux l'arrêter.

- Yep, mais d'abord vous devez voir cette photo, elle est adorable, _**lança-t-elle tandis que je l'entendais repartir dans l'autre sens avec mon téléphone.**_

_**Je savais très bien qu'elle était ma photo de profil, c'était l'une des nombreuses photo que j'avais pris l'or de notre soirée pizza i mois après l'enquête en Louisiane, il y avait J.J. accrochée à mon bras, Penelope en train de faire un bisous sur la joue de Dereck, Hotch qui fixait l'objectif avec sérieux tout en faisant des oreilles d'ânes à Reid, seul manquant sur cette photo et dans l'équipe en ce moment Gideon qui avait décidé de quitter le B.A.U. il y a peu pour des raisons qui reste encore obscur aux yeux de tous.**_

- Alors vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est adorable cette photo ?

- Si Hotch' n'était pas en train de me faire de drôle de signe dans mon dos elle serait mieux.

- Ça s'appelle des oreilles d'âne Reid.

- Oui et bien raison de plus, je ne suis pas un âne, j'ai un Q.I. bien supérieur au votre je vous ferais dire.

- On le sait Reid, mais parfois pour se marrer sur une photo entre amie on peut se faire des oreilles d'âne.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela à de marrant.

- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, _**soupira Jennifer.**_

_**Le silence retomba dans le jet tandis que l'avion se mettait doucement en marche…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain le début de l'enquête.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous, à bientôt,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	10. Début d'enquête

_**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, qui j'espère vous plaira à l'intérieur une discussion entre Emily et Jennifer sur ce fameux Mot de Passe de téléphone et sur d'autre sujet que je ne vous donne pas tout de suite sinon ça servirait à plus rien de lire le chapitre.  
Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Brefouille, je vous laisse lire la suite, sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Em'…

- Fatiguée…, _**fis-je semblant de grogner pour faire croire que j'avais réellement dormis pendant tout le vol.**_

- Je sais, mais nous sommes arrivées.

- Je veux dormir…

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte.

_**Je papillonnais des yeux**_ _**avant de les ouvrir complètement.**_

- Et ben voilà, allez debout, _**me sourit-elle doucement avant de me tendre une main pour m'aider à me lever.**_

_**Me levant je suivis Jennifer à l'extérieur de l'avion ou attendait le reste de l'équipe.**_

- Bien dormis la Belle au Bois dormant ?

- Plutôt, j'aurais bien dormis encore un peu.

- Tu pourras te reposer à l'hôtel ce soir, en attendant toi et J.J. vous allez au poste, Morgan et Reid vous venez avec moi sur la scène de crime, _**lança Hotch'**_, et pas de vague Prentiss, j'espère que je suis assez claire.

- Oui monsieur, _**soufflais-je en baissant le regard.**_

- Bien, allons-y.

_**Suivant Jennifer jusqu'à la voiture qui nous emmena jusqu'au**_ _**poste de police ou nous attendait le chérif.**_

- Bonjour, F.B.I. Agent Jareau et voici ma collègue l'agent Prentiss, nous sommes venues aussi vite que nous avons pu.

- Enchanté, il n'y a que vous deux ?

- Non, nos collègues se sont rendus sur la scène de crime.

- Très bien, suivez-moi à l'intérieur, nous vous avons préparé une pièce avec un tableau comme vous me l'aviez demandé au téléphone.

_**Emboitant le pas au chérif nous entrâmes dans le**_ _**commissariat…**_

- Et voilà, voici votre pièce, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vous laisse vous installer.

- Merci, _**lui sourit doucement Jennifer.**_

- Pas de quoi.

_**Je fouillais ma poche arrière à la recherche de mon téléphone qui ne s'y trouvait bien sûr plus, je le savais très bien, mais elle n'était pas censée savoir que j'étais réveillé pendant tout le vol.**_

- Tu n'aurais pas vue mon téléphone ?

- Si, je te l'ai pris pour pouvoir l'éteindre avant, _**elle fouilla dans son sac en sortant mon portable qu'elle me tendit.**_

- Merci.

- Ou faites, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi ton mot de passe est ma date de naissance.

- Il me fallait un mot de passe auquel ma mère ne penserait jamais, elle a pris la fâcheuse habitude de fouiller mon téléphone à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi et vue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment prise la peine de connaitre l'équipe je me suis dit qu'elle ne penserait jamais à ta date de naissance, _**inventais-je.**_

- Mais pourquoi la mienne, tu aurais pu prendre celle de Dereck par exemple.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première date de naissance à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais si cela t'ennuie je peux en changer, _**lui répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.**_

- Non, pas de soucis, j'ai juste trouvé ça étrange sur le moment. Mais ça va, tu peux garder ma date de naissance comme mot de passe, si ça évite que ta mère fouille ton téléphone. Ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est que Dereck est deviné aussi vite que c'était ma date de naissance, il a commencé par la tienne, puis ton entré au B.A.U. puis il est directement passé à ma date de naissance à moi.

- C'est toi qui tenais le téléphone à ce moment-là pas vrai ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca doit être pour ça, il aurait surement continué avec les dates de naissance du reste de l'équipe si ça n'avait pas été la tienne, mais son attention a été tourné vers toi vue que c'était toi qui cherchait le code.

- C'est possible, tu as toujours réponse à tout dit moi.

- Tu te poses des questions, j'essaye d'y répondre comme je le peux, _**lui dis-je simplement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour allumer mon téléphone tandis qu'elle sortait l'ordinateur portable qui nous permettait de joindre Garcia de son étui pour l'allumer.**_

- Et ton code pin ? C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

- Ah ça, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Allez, dit le moi, s'il te plait ! _**Me supplia-t-elle avec une moue adorable.**_

- La date de naissance de mon meilleur ami d'enfance_**, lui avouais-je me maudissant d'être aussi faible face à elle**_

- Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Matthew.

- J'aime bien et comment est-il ?

- Adorable, il a le cœur sur la main, il a toujours été là pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré en Italie.

- Ainsi il est Italien.

- Non, Américain, mais ses parents étaient basé en Italie à ce moment-là.

- Tu le vois souvent ?

- Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, _**soufflais-je tristement en pensant qu'il faudrait vraiment que je l'appelle.**_

- Hey, _**me sourit timidement Jennifer**_, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste hein ?

- Non, tout vas bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il me manquait autant.

- Viens là, _**me souffla-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras.**_

- C'est bon… C'est gentille… Mais…

- Viens là, je te dis.

_**N'écoutant pas mon cerveau qui était en train de m'interdire de le faire je m'engouffrais dans les bras de Jennifer humant son parfum tandis qu'un flot de larme que je retenais depuis de nombreux mois se déversait sur son épaule…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu, le prochain s'intitulera ''Pire qu'une maman'' et c'est tout ce que vous aurez le droit de savoir dessus o).**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	11. Pire qu'une maman

_**Et voilà le chapitre 11, j'ai conscience que certains d'entre vous doivent s'impatienter parce que le Jemily n'avance pas très vite, voire carrément à vitesse d'escargot, mais cette fiction était un peu comme un défi pour moi, ne pas faire du guimauve tout de suite, par contre je peux vous jurer que la deuxième partie est absolument et totalement guimauve.**_

_**Donc il ne vous reste plus que quelques chapitres, 7 si on compte celui-ci et les deux parties de l'épilogue avant que je n'attaque la deuxième partie donc vous n'avez plus qu'à prendre votre mal en patience )**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Penelope en webcam, nous attendons le retour du reste de l'équipe qui se trouve toujours sur la scène de crime.**_

_**Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai hâte que nous soyons au complet, ça voudrait dire que les filles stopperait leur question stupide à savoir ''si je devais choisir avec quel mec dans l'équipe je sortirais'', sauf que si je devais choisir ça ne serait pas avec l'un des mecs de l'équipe que je sortirais mais bien avec la blonde qui se trouve en ce moment même à ma droite et qui me supplies presque de répondre.**_

- Allez Em', je te promets que ça restera entre nous !

- Je t'assure que ça ne sert à rien que je réponde à ça.

- Allez Em'…

- La réponse ne vous plairait pas…

- C'est parce que tu répondrais Dereck ? Ne t'inquiètes pas très chère, je veux bien partager mon beau gosse avec toi, _**sourit Penelope.**_

- Tiens les voilà, _**lançais-je en voyant arriver le reste de l'équipe qui me sauvait de se faut pas.**_

- C'est que tu es l'air drôlement contente de nous voir Beauty Girl, je t'ai manqué ?

- On va dire ça, _**lui répondis-je tandis que les deux autres filles de l'équipe se mettaient à glousser, de vraie dinde…**_

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Rien Dereck, je t'expliquerais…

- Y a intérêt, j'aime bien savoir pourquoi on se fout de ma tête.

_**Sortant mon téléphone je lui textotais un rapide :**_

''_Elles pensent toutes les deux que c'est toi la personne qui me plait dans l'équipe'' _

_**Ce à quoi il me répondit par un :**_

''_Comment elles en sont arrivée à cette conclusion ?''_

''_Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je préfère ne pas épiloguer, Garcia est encore capable de suivre notre conversation''_

''_Pas faux.''_

_**Après ce petit échange je me reconcentrais sur ce que disais Hotch'.**_

- On va faire deux équipes, J.J., Prentiss et Morgan vous vous occupez de trouver des infos papier sur les deux couples assassinés pendant que Reid, Garcia et moi nous en cherchons sur ordinateur, dès que l'une de nos deux équipes trouve un point commun entre les deux couples…

- A part qu'ils sont homo ? _**Demandais-je avec un léger sourire moqueur.**_

- Oui à part ça Prentiss.

_**Acquiesçant à l'ordre d'Hotch' nous nous dispersâmes dans la salle par groupe.**_

- Je m'occupe de cette pile-là, pendant ce temps toi et J.J. vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de cette pile-là.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir te mettre avec Dereck pour chercher les infos.

- J.J. ne commence pas ! _**Lançais-je exaspérée.**_

- Ok, ok… Je ne dirais plus rien…

- Je préfère ça, lui _**répondis-je avant d'attraper le premier dossier qui se trouvait sur la pile me préparant à y passer la journée…**_

- Dîner! _**S'exclama Jennifer en entrant dans la pièce avec des sachets de chinois.**_

- Très peux pour moi, _**lui répondis-je sans lever le nez de mon dossier**_, je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges Em', _**soupira ma blonde en m'agitant un sachet sous le nez.**_

- Beurk ! Éloigne ça de moi s'il te plait !

- Pourtant tu adores ça d'habitude, j'y comprends rien, t'es enceinte ou quoi ?

- Du tout, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir faim alors que tu n'as rien mangée depuis ce matin au moins.

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup en ce moment, j'ai mes périodes, maintenant s'il-te-plait laisse-moi continuer à lire ça.

- Ok, si tu veux, mais si tu as faim plus tard il ne faudra pas râler.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de râler plus tard.

_**J'entendis Jennifer soupirer avant de s'éloigner de moi, emmenant avec elle l'odeur désagréable des sachets de chinois.**_

_**C'est le moment que choisit mon téléphone pour sonner, le prenant dans ma poche j'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil :**_

''_Soit plus sympa Beauty Girl, elle voulait juste que tu manges quelque chose, elle s'inquiète pour toi''_

'' _Je sais, mais cette odeur me filait la nausée…''_

''_Je vais finir par croire que J.J. à raison et que tu es enceinte''_

''_Idiot ! Je suis lesbienne il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques comment je pourrais tomber enceinte en couchant avec une femme''_

''_Je ne sais pas moi…''_

''_Donc tais-toi !''_

_**Je levais le regard de mon téléphone tombant sur le regard inquiet de Morgan.**_

''_JE VAIS BIEN ! Alors cesse de t'inquiéter !''_

''_Je n'ai rien dit''_

''_Oui mais ça se voit dans tes yeux que tu es inquiet, alors je te le demande comme une faveur arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi''_

''_Ok je ne dirais plus rien''_

- Bon vous deux quand vous aurez fini de vous envoyer des messages peut être que vous pourrez vous remettre au travail, _**lança Hotch' exaspéré.**_

- On faisait une petite pose Hotch', on ne fait que bosser depuis ce matin alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire une pause, parce que là je ne sais pas si ce n'est que moi mais je ne sais même plus ce que je lis dans ces fichus dossiers, je risque de louper des infos importante, _**lui répondit Dereck.**_

- Ok pause accordé, mais je vous reveux sur ses dossiers dans une demi-heure tout au plus.

_**Lâchant le dossier que j'avais en main je me massais les tempes avant de fermer les yeux.**_

- Je vais faire un tour, _**lançais-je finalement avant de me lever rapidement pour éviter que quelqu'un me suive, j'avais besoin d'être seul un petit peux.**_

_**Mais il semblerait que J.J. en ai décidée autrement puisque j'entendis bientôt sa voix résonner derrière moi :**_

- Emily ! Attends !

_**Je me retournais rapidement faisant face à Jennifer qui tenait mon gilet dans l'une de ses mains :**_

- Je me suis dit que tu risquais d'avoir froid si tu allais dehors sans ta veste, alors je te l'ai apportée, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment très bien en ce moment et ça m'ennuierait que tu sois encore plus malade.

_**Je souris à l'attention de Jennifer attrapant mon gilet gris qu'elle me tendait :**_

- Merci, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour être encore aussi gentille avec moi après toutes les horreurs que je sors à longueur de journée.

- Parce que je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas comme ça en réalité, que tu es juste comme ça parce que tu es dans une mauvaise période, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

_**Je souris timidement à la blonde qui posa sa main sur mon bras en signe de soutien avant de rebrousser chemin pour terminer son repas…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'essayerais de vous poster un chapitre au plus vite, mais les cours**_ _**reprennent et comme cette année je suis en BTS ça va être un peu plus dure que mon petit Bac pro Secrétariat ou je pouvais me permettre d'écrire pendant mes cours d'Eco-Droit (Mais chut le prof m'a jamais capté donc faut pas le dire).**_

_**Je pense donc publier un chapitre par semaine puisque j'ai pas mal d'avance ça devrait le faire même si je n'écris pas beaucoup en semaine.**_

_**Je vous donne tout de même le nom du chapitre suivant qui s'intitule ''confidence sous alcool'' qui comme son nom l'indique sera un chapitre ou J.J. va essayer de faire boire Emily afin de savoir ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi elle ne va pas bien en ce moment avec plus ou moins de réussite je ne vous en dit pas plus.**_

_**Sooo je vous dis donc à bientôt, samedi prochain si tout se passe bien voir même avant qui sait.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	12. Confidence sous alcool

_**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, qui comme je l'avais déjà dit précédemment se nomme ''Confidence sous alcool'' tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez réaliste en lui-même puisque n'ayant jamais bu une goutte d'alcool je ne m'y connais pas de trop à ce que l'on peut ressentir en étant soule donc ne m'en voulez pas pour ça si jamais.**_

_**Ensuite je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews en particulier ''**pucinette52**'' qui a fait exploser mon conteur cette semaine, 10 ou 11 reviews je ne sais plus exactement.**_

_**Et pour rassurer ''**Emy Em's**'' oui cette fiction va bien se terminer peut être pas dans cette partie, mais dans la suivante vous aurez le droit à un peu de guimauve quand même, je reste une grande fan de ce registre là, même si j'avoue avoir essayé un autre registre ici, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, le Jemily va se trouver au bout d'un moment.**_

_**Sur ceux, je stop mon speech et je vous laisse lire le chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Enfin arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel pour une nuit bien méritée, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus de lire ses dossiers, fermant la porte derrière Jennifer avec qui je partageais ma chambre pour mon plus grand bonheur je me laissais tomber sur le premier lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce faisant rire doucement la blonde, me faisant me relever doucement.**_

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu ais mignonne quand tu laisses tomber ton masques de profileuse aguerrie.

_**Je me retournais cachant ma tête dans le matelas pour ne pas qu'elle puisse me voir rougir et mon geste la fit rire.**_

- Ce n'est pas marrant.

- A vrai dire, si c'est très marrant, _**me taquina-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi**_, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

- A part dormir ? _**Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.**_

- Oui, à part dormir, _**s'amusa-t-elle de ma réponse.**_

- Ben je ne sais pas.

- Ça te dirait un tour au bar de l'hôtel ?

- Tu veux me faire boire ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ok, _**lançais-je en voyant son enthousiasme à l'idée de passer une soirée avec moi**_, laisse-moi juste enfiler autre chose, je n'en peux plus de porter ce tailleur.

- Alors pourquoi le mets-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours été habituée à porter ça pour travailler.

- Demain c'est décidé, c'est moi qui m'occupe de choisir ta tenue.

- Tu es sur ?

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas non plus t'envoyer au boulot avec du fluo.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas de fluo dans mes affaires.

- Et bien voilà qui règle tout, allez file te changer je t'attends.

_**Je me levais du lit allant fouiller dans ma valise qui se trouvait au pied du dit lit, en sortant un haut rouge un peu décolleté et un jean noir avant de rejoindre la salle de bain m'empressant de les enfiler afin de rejoindre J.J. à côté.**_

- Et voilà, on peut y aller.

- Ok, laisse-moi juste couper mon téléphone et je suis tout à toi.

_**Tout à moi ? Je n'en demande pas tant non plus, songeais-je avec un léger sourire amusé que je m'empressais d'effacer de mon visage une fois qu'elle eut relevé la tête.**_

- Et voilà, allons-y, _**me sourit-elle avant d'attraper mon bras me tirant à sa suite en dehors de la chambre pour rejoindre le bar.**_

_**Une fois installée, nous commandâmes chacune une bière**_ _**pour commencer tandis que J.J. lançais une conversation sur son neveux Tom.**_

- Je t'assure il est vraiment trop mignon, la semaine dernière c'était son anniversaire et il a décidée de nous faire un show, parce que monsieur veut devenir clown plus tard, alors il est allez chercher son nez rouge et toute sa panoplie de clown que mon frère lui a achetée et il nous a fait tout un numéro à mourir de rire, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ris, il changera surement d'idée de plan de carrière avant l'année prochaine mais je peux t'assures que s'il se décidait à persévérer il pourrait devenir excellent. Tiens attend regarde, j'ai fait développer les photos et j'ai mise celle-ci dans mon portefeuille.

_**Je la vis sortir une petite photo qu'elle me tendit la représentant elle et un petit blond aux yeux bleu d'environ 5-6 ans qui lui ressemblait étrangement ce que je ne tardais pas à lui faire remarquer :**_

- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Je sais on me le dit souvent, tiens d'ailleurs la semaine dernière je l'avais emmené faire une balade pendant que ses parents préparait la maison pour sa petite fête et une dame est venue me parler, elle m'a demandé s'il était mon fils et quand je lui ai répondu que non elle a parue assez surprise.

- Il y a de quoi, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton neveu je t'aurais surement accusé de m'avoir caché que tu avais un fils.

- Et non je n'ai pas d'enfant, je ne suis même pas sûr d'en vouloir, avec le travail et tout… Et toi ? Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

- Il y a vraiment peut de risque que je tombe enceinte un jour, mais pourquoi pas, si je trouvais la bonne personne…

- Décris-moi ta personne idéale.

- Hein hein, _**lui répondis-je avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière**_, je n'ai pas encore assez bue pour me confier sur la personne idéal.

- On peut remédier à ça alors, _**me sourit-elle doucement**_, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

- C'est-à-dire ? _**Lui demandais-je pas du tout sûr d'aimer la réponse.**_

- C'est-à-dire, Vodka !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée Jennifer.

- Oh allez, espèce de chochotte !

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte et croit moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée je parle surtout pour toi, _**lui souris-je en**_ _**pensant aux nombreuses missions à l'étranger que j'avais dû effectuer quand je faisais partie de la CIA ce qu'elle ignorait bien sûr.**_

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _**Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.**_

- Pour rien, alors prête à savoir laquelle de nous deux sera bourrée en première ? _**Lui répondis-je pour lui faire passer l'envie de me questionner sur mon sourire.**_

- Mais je n'attends que ça moi très chère.

- Alors que la meilleure gagne, _**lui souris-je avant d'attraper l'un des verres que le serveur venait de nous apporter pour l'avaler cul-sec immédiatement suivit par la blonde en face de moi qui ne tarda pas à faire la même chose…**_

_**Une heure plus tard nous étions toutes les deux bien jetés, je ne savais pas aux combientièmes verres nous en étions, en faites j'avais arrêtée de compter au 15 ème… Ou peut-être au 16 ème… Je ne savais pas de trop en faites…**_

- Allez Em' ! Dis-moi tout à quoi ressemble la personne idéal pour toi !

_**Mais c'est qu'elle avait de la mémoire celle-là, même complètement bourrée elle se souvenait de pourquoi elle m'avait fait boire…**_

- Ok… Ok… Blonde… Heu… Blond Il doit être blond avec des yeux bleus, avec un sourire magnifique qui ne peut que me donner envie de sourire aussi, intelligent aussi, qu'il est de la culture et qu'il puisse parler d'autre chose que de sport ou de mécanique.

- Tu demandes la perle en rare en somme, t'en demande peut être un peu de trop, _**me sourit-elle.**_

- C'est pour ça que je reste seule, _**lui répondis-je avant de boire un autre verre.**_

- Et bien je suis sûr que si tu revoyais tes critères tu trouverais quelqu'un de bien quand même.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de bien, je veux la personne, pas une personne avec qui je vais passer 1 mois ou même moins, je veux la personne avec qui je passerais toute ma vie, j'ai passé l'âge de vivre une aventure sans lendemain…

- Tu es vachement philosophe quand tu as bu, _**plaisanta-t-elle avant de me pousser un peu de l'épaule me faisant presque tomber de ma chaise.**_

- Houla… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… On devrait peut-être aller dormir, parce que demain ça risque de ne pas être folichon…

- Tu as raison, _**sourit-elle avant de sortir un billet de son portemonnaie avant de le poser sur**_ _**la table tandis qu'elle essayait de se lever sans tomber**_, Whaouh ça tourne ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son équilibre tandis que je riais au éclat fasse à la situation**_, ce n'est pas marrant Em' !

- Si c'est marrant, _**lui répondis-je en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.**_

- Et bien vas-y, essaye de te lever toi pour voir, que je puisse rire moi aussi.

_**Souriant j'acquiesçais avant de me lever non sans avoir posé un billet sur la table, j'inspirais afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre ce que je réussis plutôt bien, c'est dans des instants comme celui-ci que j'étais contente d'avoir suivi un entrainement à la vodka avec quelques amis russe pendant mon passage à la C.I.A.**_

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? _**Lui demandais-je fièrement en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.**_

- Ce n'est pas juste, _**marmonna-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse juste adorable comme toujours.**_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je supporte mieux l'alcool que toi et en plus je t'avais prévenue ne va pas dire le contraire.

_**Jennifer soupira avant de me tirer la langue ce qui eut le don de me faire à nouveau éclater de rire tandis qu'elle croisait les bras avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de le sortie du bar du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque pas, voyant la difficulté avec laquelle elle avançait je me décidais à la rejoindre avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.**_

- Je peux très bien marcher seule Em', _**lança-t-elle en essayant de me repousser se cassant presque la figure.**_

- Tu vois là tout de suite j'ai un GROS, GROS doute, _**lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire qui fit que j'eu encore le droit à un tirage de langue dans les règles**_, et arrête de bouder, tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de laisser échapper ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue du côté de la blonde.**_

- Tu me trouves mignonne ?

- Tu es mignonne dans le sens d'adorable, _**essayais-je de me dépêtrer de la connerie que je venais de faire**_, enfin je veux dire… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire…

- C'est ça, mets donc ce que tu viens de dire sur le compte de l'alcool…

- Et bien si c'est proposé si gentiment je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, _**souris-je doucement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur devant lequel nous venions d'arriver.**_

_**L'attente de l'ascenseur se fit dans le silence, un silence assez reposant, qui fut gâcher par le ding que fit l'ascenseur en s'ouvrant, sortant de l'état larvaire dans lequel je me trouvais j'entrais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avec Jennifer que je soutenais toujours pas la taille et qui avait en plus posé sa tête sur mon épaule, c'était maintenant une question de minute avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil…**_

_**Appuyant sur le bouton gravée d'un chiffre 2 je laissais les portes se refermer tout en essayant de soutenir du mieux possible J.J. qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur moi, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir tenir avant de m'écrouler à mon tour, heureusement pour moi les portes de l'ascenseur ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir à nouveau et je m'empressais de sortir au plus vite avec la blonde qui marchait plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.**_

_**Arrivant devant la porte 222 je sortis le passe de ma poche avant de le passer dans l'encoche prévue à cette effet ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte que je poussais d'un coup de pied en essayant de ne pas tomber avant d'entrer dans la chambre…**_

- Jen', on est arrivée.

- Fatiguée…

- Je sais ça, c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu te changes pour te mettre en pyjama.

- Dormir…

_**Soupirant je refermais la porte de la chambre avant de l'emmener jusqu'à son lit ou je la déposais avant d'aller fouiller dans sa valise pour y trouver son pyjama, une nuisette bleu turquoise avec un dauphin sur le devant.**_

- Typiquement elle, _**soufflais-je doucement avant de me diriger dans sa direction**_, je vais te passer moi-même ton pyjama, une objection ?

- Hmhm…

- Bon et bien qui ne dit rien consent.

_**Je m'approchais doucement d'elle avant de lui enlever son haut le plus délicatement possible, heureusement que c'était une chemise blanche parce que sinon ça aurait pu être compliqué, après cela, je m'attaquais à son pantalon, que j'enlevais en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.**_

_**Une fois ceci fait je soulevais sa tête pour pouvoir passer**_ _**sa nuisette avant de la lui enfiler le plus délicatement possible.**_

- Maintenant question piège, comment te glisser sous les draps sans te relever… Et bien sûr tu ne peux pas me répondre puisque tu dors… Et moi je parle toute seule heureusement que nous sommes seules parce que sinon on pourrait me prendre pour une cinglée…

_**Soupirant pour ce qui devait être au moins la troisième fois en moins de 20 minutes je me décidais à fouiller la chambre à la recherche d'une couverture supplémentaire et miracle il y en avait une, m'empressant de la récupérer j'allais la déposer le plus délicatement possible sur ma belle blonde endormie avant de poser un baiser sur son front.**_

- Bonne nuit Jennifer, fait de beau rêve…, _**lui dis-je doucement avant de regagner mon lit ou je me laissais tomber sans même prendre le temps de me changer, les nombreux verres d'alcool ingérée pendant la soirée ayant finalement raison de moi…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le suivant s'intitulera ''Gueule de bois'' forcément, c'était presque obligé vous me direz XP.**_

_**Brefouille je n'en dit pas plus et vous dit à samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	13. Gueule de Bois

_**Et voilà le chapitre 13, qui s'intitule ''Gueule de Bois'', il n'est pas très long et je veux bien l'avouer ce n'est pas le chapitre du siècle, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire**_ _**mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et c'est**_ _**le principal je pense.**_

_**Sooo je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui me booste à écrire toujours plus, je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire le 23**__**ème**__** de**_ _**la deuxième partie, c'est pour dire comme j'ai de l'avance, mais je continuerais néanmoins à ne vous en publier qu'un par semaine non pas parce que je veux vous faire mariner (bon d'accord un peu quand même, c'est pour me venger de toutes les fictions que je lis et qui elles n'ont pas de suite depuis des mois pour certaine) mais parce qu'à partir de maintenant je n'aurais internet que le week-end et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait chier, oui je suis une grosse geek et je l'assume parfaitement.**_  
_**Bref, sinon je tiens à vous faire**_ _**part d'une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et qui j'espère vous fera plaisir, nous en sommes actuellement à 71**_ _**reviews et je me suis dit que si la 100**__**ème**__** était atteinte sur cette fic's vous auriez le droit à double dose de chapitre et aussi a un petit OS**_ _**que je suis en ce moment même en train de préparer, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous rester à faire pour avoir tout ça, venez reviewer !**_

_**Brefouille, je me**_ _**tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Dereck moins fort j'ai mal à la tête, _**grognais-je tandis qu'il s'amusait à chanter Bad Romance de Lady Gaga à tue-tête à côté de J.J. et de moi juste pour nous embêter et amplifier notre mal de tête.**_

- Ou plutôt tais-toi tout cours, _**rajouta la blonde à mes côtés en se massant les tempes**_, et va nous chercher des médocs avant qu'Hotch' n'arrive et nous étripes pour avoir autant bu pendant une enquête.

- Tu sais je crois que même avec tout les médicaments de la terre il saurait quand même que vous avez la gueule de bois, c'est un profiler les filles pas un simple flic de supermarché.

- Dereck…, _**soupirais-je en cœur avec ma partenaire de beuverie d'hier soir, **_arrête ton speech et va nous chercher ses médicaments.

- Ok… Ok… Je vais vous les chercher ses médicaments, mais si j'étais vous je mettrais directement des boules-quies parce que ça risque de gueuler pas mal.

- Merci du conseil beau gosse, maintenant va nous chercher nos médicaments, on s'occupe de gérer Hotch'… _**lui répondis-je avant de fermer les yeux**_, et si tu pouvais baisser un peu la luminosité de cette pièce ça m'arrangerais, j'ai l'impression que le soleil se trouve là avec nous…

- Je m'occupe de tout, mais personnellement je continue à penser que vous auriez dû faire croire à une intoxication alimentaire parce que là… A croire que la maladie de ''Je tire une tête de zombie'' de notre chère Prentiss est contagieuse, _**sourit-il tandis que j'ouvrais les yeux afin de lui envoyer le stylo que je tenais en main dans sa direction le loupant d'une dizaine de centimètre.**_

- Ok… Ok… J'y vais et toi cesse d'envoyer des objets à travers la pièce tu risques blesser quelqu'un.

- C'était le but recherché mais il semblerait que ma gueule de bois m'empêche de bien viser, _**marmonnais-je avant de refermer les yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.**_

_**Houla… Il y a une invasion d'éléphant dans ce commissariat ou quoi ? Ouvrant les yeux pour voir qui arrivait, je m'empressais de les refermer avant de faire la grimace… Hotch' et Reid…**_

_**C'est à ce moment-là que je pris ma décision, il fallait mentir…**_

- Tu sais J.J. je crois qu'on va dire qu'on a fait une intoxication alimentaire comme nous la conseillé Dereck, mais que nous avons quand même tenue à venir travailler, je préfère un sermon parce que je suis trop bosseuse qu'un parce que j'ai bu hier…

- Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi… Je te suis, _**souffla cette dernière avant qu'Hotch n'entre dans la pièce et ne jette un regard dans notre direction.**_

- Un problème J.J. ? Prentiss ?

- Intoxication alimentaire… _**Marmonnais-je avant d'inventer une quel qu'on histoire**_, on a voulu sortir pour manger quelque chose et on est tombée sur ce petit bar de fruit de mer ça avait l'air sympa alors on est entrée et on a du manger quelque chose de pas frais… Mais on est en pleine enquête on ne peut pas rester dans notre chambre d'hôtel pour ça…

- Je crois que je vais vomir, _**souffla Jennifer avant de se lever pour se diriger en direction des toilettes.**_

- Je… Je vais la suivre…

- Très bien, vous deux je vous laisse votre journée, parce que vu ou vous en êtes-vous allez plus nous pénaliser qu'autre chose.

- D'accord Monsieur…

- Ah et dernière chose, je vous ai vue hier au bar de l'hôtel alors vos mensonges vous vous les gardez Prentiss…

- Promis Hotch', _**grimaçais-je en sentant un haut le cœur arriver en inspirant l'air ambiant, de l'eau de cologne ou quelque chose dans ce genre là**_…., faut vraiment que j'aille au toilettes, _**marmonnais-je en posant ma main devant ma bouche.**_

- Allez-y Prentiss, évitez de vomir dans le commissariat… Ce ne serait pas bon pour l'image notre équipe…

_**Acquiesçant rapidement je me dirigeais avec hâte en direction des toilettes ou j'entrais dans la première cabine vide pour y déverser le contenue de mon estomac, qui ne devait pas contenir grand-chose d'ailleurs…**_

_**Je détestais vomir, je détestais avoir la gueule de bois et à partir de maintenant je détestais boire, je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool de toute ma vie…**_

_**Après une dizaine de minutes à vomir mes tripes je sortis des toilettes rejoignant J.J. qui était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.**_

- Alors ? _**Me demanda-t-elle après c'être essuyée le visage avec la manche de son pull.**_

- Il nous laisse notre journée, par contre il n'a pas trop crue à l'idée de Dereck, mais il ne m'a pas passée de savon comme je m'y attendais.

- On aura le droit à se savon demain crois-moi.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être alors, _**grimaçais-je**_, bon on retourne se coucher ?

- Je te suis, _**souffla-t-elle**_, de toute façon avec ce mal de tête je pense que c'est la seule chose que je serais capable de faire…

- Et moi donc…, _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir des toilettes suivit par Jennifer, direction la chambre d'hôtel numéro 222 ou nous allions pouvoir cuver tout l'alcool que nous avions ingurgités hier soir…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu, malgré qu'il ne fasse que deux pages word, contrairement aux cinq pages du précédent donc si vous voulez m'engueuler par review vous avez le droit XP.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Faire semblant'' et sera l'avant-dernier chapitre avant les deux parties du prologue et la deuxième partie que je ne publierais pas à la suite de celle-ci donc il vous faudra la rechercher le moment venue dans mes fictions.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous souhaites**_ _**à tous un bon week-end.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	14. Faire semblant2

_**Hello les gens, j'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé, pour moi c'était cours, cours, cours et encore cours.**_

_**Et aussi un peu de fanfiction tant et si bien que je peux vous annoncer que j'ai terminé d'écrire la deuxième partie de cette fiction et aussi le petit On-Shot que je vous avais promis si nous atteignons les 100 commentaires, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire et si vous êtes assez persuasif dans vos prochaines reviews il se pourrait que je n'attende pas les 100 reviews pour vous mettre cet On-Shot.**_

_**Sinon en regardant mes titres de chapitre je me suis rendu compte que douée comme je le suis j'ai réussie à appeler deux de mes chapitres avec le même nom, mais puisque je suis une grosse faignasse je vais les laisser donc ne vous en étonnez pas !**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous remerciez encore pour vos reviews qui me toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Brefouille, je vais maintenant vous laissez lire, j'ai assez racontée ma vie.**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Ce matin retour au boulot, je ne me sens toujours pas super bien, mais bon je pense que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, vue que je n'ai rien mangé depuis 2 jours et que je n'arrive rien à avaler sans que ça ressorte aussi tôt…**_

_**Le pire c'est que j'ai eu le droit hier à une heure de je t'aime tu me manques entre J.J. et l'autre connard de Lamontagne, ce qui m'avait donnée envie de vomir encore plus…**_

_**Enfin tout ça pour dire que nous sommes de retour dans le commissariat et qu'il semblerait que les gars se soient bien avancés hier puisqu'ils ont déjà donné le profil, le coupable doit être un homme, homophobe, qui a du se faire rejeter quand il était plus jeune par une femme qui devait être lesbienne et en plus ils ont déjà des idées de coupable, 2 en faites…**_

_**2 coupables que nous allions devoir aller chercher pour les interroger et ça ne m'enchantait pas de trop, j'étais lesbienne et même si je ne le criais pas sous tous les toits…**_

_**Ok je le cachais complètement surtout pour que ma mère ne l'apprenne pas… **_

_**Je savais très bien ce qu'elle pensait de ça, je suis sûr que si elle l'apprenait elle m'obligerait à voir un thérapeute ou quelque chose dans ce genre là pour me soigner ou elle refuserait de me parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… **_

_**Et dire que j'allais devoir interroger un type dans le genre…**_

- Ok, je vais vous expliquer la marche à suivre, J.J. et Emily vous allez les agresser.

- C'est-à-dire ? _**Demandais-je pas très sûr d'aimer la réponse qu'il allait me donner.**_

- Vous allez jouer le gentil petit couple, je ne dois tout de même pas te faire de dessin Prentiss, _**me sourit Hotch' moqueur.**_

- Non… Pas besoin de dessin, j'ai saisie, _**et j'avais raison, je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée, il était hors de question que je doive embrasser J.J. comme ça, même si ça serait certainement la seule façon de pouvoir le faire un jour, non je ne devais pas…**_

- Bien, pendant que vous vous mettez d'accord sur la stratégie, nous nous allons chercher ses mecs, essayez d'être prête dans une petite demi-heure on vous téléphonera quand nous ne serons pas loin.

- Ca risque de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille si vous nous téléphonez, essayez plutôt de nous envoyer un sms, _**lui répondit Jennifer que ça ne semblait pas plus déranger que ça de devoir jouer au petit couple avec moi.**_

- Tu as raison, bon tout le monde a compris ce qu'il doit faire ?

_**Nous hochâmes tous la tête dans un parfait ensemble avant qu'Hotch' n'attrape sa veste pour partir avec Dereck et Reid ainsi qu'une ribambelle de policier pour arrêter les mecs à cause de qui j'allais devoir jouer la petite amie de Jennifer…**_

_**J'hésitais encore entre deux réactions, sauté de joie parce que j'allais pouvoir embrasser la femme de mes rêves, ou bien encore aller me**_ _**planquer dans un coin en espérant que personne ne me retrouve et donc que je ne sois pas obligée de le faire.**_

- Hey…, _**me sourit Jennifer en passant une main devant mes yeux me faisant sortir de mes pensées.**_

- Désolée, je pensais à…. Peu importe, _**souris-je à mon tour essayant de masquer mon malaise**_, on fait quoi alors ?

- Tu vas d'abord me tenir la main, comme ça, _**m'expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une gamine en me prenant la main**_, voilà, ensuite tu vas poser ta tête sur mon épaule, _**continua-t-elle attendant que je fasse ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.**_

- Et maintenant ? _**Demandais-je ayant je l'avoue un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.**_

- Maintenant on attend et quand ils seront là n'hésites pas à me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, à jouer avec mes doigts, ou même à m'embrasser si ça peut les mettre en rogne.

- Ok, _**soufflais-je avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de chasser la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout mon être tandis que mon esprit s'imaginait déjà le goût de ses lèvres et leurs douceurs, ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je fasse au risque de ne plus pouvoir m'en passer…**_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, après tout les garçons ne les laisseront pas s'approcher de nous, donc ils ne pourront pas nous faire de mal.

_**Ainsi elle pensait que j'avais peur que ses mecs s'en prennent à nous…**_

_**En faites il valait mieux qu'elle croit ça plutôt qu'elle ne se mette à réfléchir**_ _**sur mon attitude bizarre de ses derniers temps…**_

- Je sais, _**lui répondis-je en inspirant la fragrance de son parfum, toujours le même, le seul qui pouvait m'apaiser, sur elle bien sûr, j'avais déjà essayé de le reproduire en en mettant dans ma chambre pour essayer de m'endormir,**_ _**mais rien n'y avait fait, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que cela fonctionnait.**_

_**Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant les 20 minutes qu'il fallut à Hotch' pour nous envoyer le sms qui nous demandait de nous tenir prête.**_

- On n'a cas se placer dans le couloir_**, suggérais-je,**_ comme ça ils nous verront tout de suite ce qui va les énerver encore plus.

- Ok, je te suis, _**me sourit Jennifer tandis que je me levais sans desserrer nos mains avant de rejoindre le couloir.**_

_**Arrivée, je me plaçais le plus naturellement face à elle, lui servant en quelque sorte de rempart, s'il devait y avoir des coups autant que se soit moi qui me les**_ _**prenne plutôt qu'elle…**_

_**Moins de deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Dereck Morgan et un type qui devait avoir la trentaine, assez en forme physiquement, cheveux brun et yeux brun, ok, c'était**_ _**le moment de jouer notre petit numéro…**_

_**Jen' me sourit avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux remettant l'une de mes mèches de mon ancienne frange qui avait tendance à souvent se retrouver devant mon visage en place avant de s'approcher de moi pour me chuchoter un :**_

- Fais semblant de rire à l'une de mes blagues, ça attirera surement son attention.

- Ok, _**soufflais-je éclatant de rire à sa blague fictive avant de poser mon front contre le sien ce qui eut le don de le faire réagir.**_

- ELOIGNER SES GARCES DE MOI ! _**S'exclama-t-il son visage virant au rouge écarlate tandis qu'il poussait Dereck pour se diriger dans notre direction.**_

_**Je me retournais alors pour faire un rempart avec mon corps afin qu'il ne puisse pas faire de mal à la personne que j'aime.**_

- Monsieur éloignez-vous, _**dis-je le plus calmement possible malgré que mon cœur soit en train de battre avec force dans ma poitrine.**_

- M'ÉLOIGNER ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER ! VOUS NE DEVRIEZ MÊME PAS EXISTER ! DES PERSONNES COMME VOUS !

- Insulte sur agent, je pense que vous pourriez prendre de la prison Monsieur, alors je le répète calmez-vous !

- COMMENT UNE PERSONNE COMME VOUS PEUT ELLE ENTRER DANS LA POLICE CA DEVRAIT ÊTRE INTERDIT !

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis Monsieur, c'est vous qui devriez avoir honte d'agir ainsi, _**lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne m'envoie son poing dans la figure me faisant reculer de plusieurs**_ _**pas, jusqu'à ce que je percute la poitrine de Jen' qui enserra ma taille de ses bras pour ne pas que je tombe tandis que Dereck récupérait le type avec beaucoup de mal.**_

- Mon gars tu vas aller au trou pendant un bout de temps, _**lança Morgan en lui passant les menottes avant de le pousser en direction de l'une des salles d'interrogatoires.**_

_**Pendant ce temps Jen' m'avait lâchée pour se placer face à moi :**_

- Em' ça va ?

- Pas vraiment… _**soufflais-je en voyant des étoiles apparaitre devant mes yeux avant que**_ _**la terre ne se mette à tourner et que je ne sombre dans les ténèbres…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain s'intitule ''Petit tour à l'hôpital'' et sera aussi le dernier avant les deux parties de l'épilogue, l'une du point de vue d'Emily et l'autre du point de vue de J.J. mais je ne vous**_ _**en dit pas plus sinon ça ne serait pas marrant.**_

_**Donc je vous dis à tous à samedi prochain pour**_ _**le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	15. Petit Tour A L'Hôpital

_**Et voilà un chapitre que je vous publie ça un jour avant samedi, je suis gentille hein ?**_

_**Et c'est le dernier chapitre avant les épilogues, il est nommé ''Petit Tour A L'hôpital'' et fait quatre pages Word, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai beaucoup, écrit, réécrit, sans jamais en être satisfaite entièrement, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**L'On-Shot promis a été publié sous le nom ''Le Mariage'' donc n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Sinon, je vous remercie encore pour vos nombreuses reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**J'ai mal à la tête, genre vraiment mal…**_

_**Comme si un rouleau compresseur était passé sur ma tête accompagné d'un millier d'éléphant qui avait dû se faire une boum…**_

_**J'ouvre les yeux le plus doucement possibles afin de m'habituer à la lumière ambiante avant de chercher à savoir ou je me trouvais, des murs blanc, beaucoup trop blanc, une odeur de produit d'entretien, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je comprenne que je me trouvais à l'hôpital, ce qui me fit grimacer…**_

- Em' ? Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu as mal quelque part ?

- Mal à la tête…, _**lui répondis-je tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains devant sa bouche.**_

- Je suis désolée, je vais arrêter de crier alors, ça va aggraver les choses, je reviens, je vais chercher une infirmière pour voir si elle peut te donner un médicament pour le mal de tête.

- Merci…, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce presque en courant.**_

_**Soupirant je fermais à nouveau les yeux, j'avais moins mal quand j'étais dans le noir, malheureusement je ne pus pas les garder plus longtemps fermé puisque J.J. revenais déjà avec une infirmière et un médecin derrière elle.**_

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à nous rejoindre parmi les réveillés Miss Prentiss.

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Deux jours, votre corps avait besoin de récupérer, il semblerait que vous l'ayez beaucoup malmené ses derniers temps, d'après ce que je vois avec votre dossiers médicales, vous avez perdue près de 10 kilos depuis votre dernière visite médicale, qui remonte à i mois et vous étiez déjà à ce moment-là à la limite du raisonnable.

- Je sais…, _**soupirais-je**_, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit depuis un bout de temps… Tout me donne envie de vomir…

- Il va bien falloir que vous vous ressaisissiez Miss Prentiss ou j'ai bien peur que cela provoque des dégâts irrémédiables sur votre organisme…

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'arrive rien à avaler, j'ai essayée, vraiment mais tout ce que j'arrive à manger ressort automatiquement…

_**Jennifer s'approcha timidement de moi avant de me demander avec la voix la plus adorable qu'il soit :**_

- Même si j'allais te chercher un pain au chocolat ?

- Même ça je n'arrive pas à l'avaler, _**lui répondis-je tandis que ses sourcils se fronçait d'une manière adorable.**_

- Tout le monde aime le chocolat et les pâtisseries pourtant.

- Par tout le monde tu entends toi Jen' pas vrai ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule à manger des pains au chocolat, d'ailleurs je vais t'en chercher tu vas voir que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y résister longtemps, _**me lança-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur mon front**_, je reviens au plus vite, essaye de ne pas faire de bêtise pendant que je ne serais pas là.

- D'accord, _**lui souris-je doucement tandis qu'elle attrapait sa veste et son sac pour sortir de la pièce non sans m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main.**_

- Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, elle n'a pas beaucoup quitté votre chevet pendant ses deux jours, on a même crue que l'on allait apporter deux plateaux repas, _**me confia le médecin avec un léger sourire.**_

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais sans elle, _**lui répondis-je en pensant qu'en effet ma vie ne serait rien sans elle.**_

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Comment est-ce que vous…

- Votre regard, il ne trompe personne et puis aussi parce qu'un certain Dereck Morgan m'a tout raconté.

- Dereck bien sûr…, _**soupirais-je.**_

- Il va falloir que vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentez, je ne suis pas psychologue, mais je suis persuadée que tous vos maux vienne de cela.

- Je la perdrais…

- Pardon ?

- Si je lui avoue ce que je ressens pour elle je la perdrais, elle aime les hommes, elle aime Will Lamontagne un flic que l'on a rencontré i mois sur l'une de nos affaires, si je lui disais quoi que ce soit je risquerais de la perdre pour de bon.

- Alors prenez des vacances pour vous ressourcer, pour essayer de l'oublier.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'oublier un jour…

- Mais vous prenez tout de même des vacances, c'est un ordre.

- Si c'est un ordre alors, très bien, je vais prendre des vacances.

- Et si vous voyez que ça ne va toujours pas mieux peut-être faudra-t-il couper tout contact avec elle.

- Mais comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Je bosse avec elle.

- Peut-être que vous devriez prendre un nouveau départ.

- Mais… Ils sont tous comme ma famille !

- Je ne vous demande pas de couper contact avec tout le monde, juste avec celle qui vous rend aussi malade. Je ne vous demande pas de vous décider dans la seconde, juste pensez-y.

- J'y penserais, merci Dr.

- C'était un plaisir et essayez de manger se pain au chocolat que Miss Jareau va vous ramener. Ca ne peut pas vous faire de mal et ça lui fera plaisir.

- J'essayerais, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Je sais, _**me sourit-il avant de sortir tandis que l'infirmière s'approchait de moi.**_

- Miss Jareau nous a dit que vous aviez mal à la tête, je vous ai donc emmené des aspirines.

- Merci, vous me sauvez la vie, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un prend un malin plaisir à me donner des coups de marteau à intervalles réguliers, un peu comme quand j'ai une gueule de bois, mais en pire, bien pire.

- Prenez ça, _**me répondit-elle en me tendant un verre en plastique et un médicament que je m'empressais d'avaler en m'aidant de l'eau**_.

- Merci, _**dis-je pour la deuxième fois en même pas deux minutes.**_

- Pas de quoi, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me bipper je suis là pour ça, _**me sourit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Dereck.**_

- Hey La Belle Au Bois Dormant, quoi de neuf ? On s'est décidée à se réveiller, la princesse charmante t'aurait-elle embrassé ?

- Très drôle Little Girl, t'étais obligé de raconter tout ça au médecin.

- C'est toi qui le lui aurait dit peut être ?

- Non, je n'aurais rien dit du tout, j'ai le cerveau encore plus embrouillé maintenant.

- Pourquoi il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que si je voulais être heureuse il fallait que je parte, que je m'éloigne et que je coupe tout les ponts avec Jennifer.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort…

- Ne commence pas toi aussi…

- Si ça peut te faire du bien, fais-le. Tu es mon amis Emily et te voir te détruire comme ça, je n'aime pas ça, ça me rend triste.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vivre loin d'elle, elle est ma drogue, ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais cessé de venir travailler si elle n'était pas là.

- Alors il va falloir te sevrer d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça un jour…

- Tu es forte Emily, bien plus forte que tu ne le crois.

- Bon parlons d'autre chose, vous avez arrêtez le meurtrier ?

- Affirmatif, c'est le type qui t'a mis se joli crochet du droit.

- Au moins j'aurais servi à quelque chose. Il n'a blessé personne d'autre ?

- Non personne.

- Tant mieux…

- Ouai…

_**Notre conversation du se terminer à ce moment là puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur Jennifer qui tenait dans ses mains un sachet en papier contenant surement le fameux pain au chocolat qu'elle c'était mise en tête de me faire manger, tandis qu'elle tenait dans l'autre un gobelet à café.**_

- Et voilà pour toi Em' et je te préviens tu as intérêt de tout manger, parce que sinon je te le ferais manger moi-même et ça sera moins marrant.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas donner la bequeter à notre Prentiss d'oiseau.

- La ferme Little Girls, _**lançais-je avant de croiser les bras.**_

- Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes Em', _**se marra Dereck.**_

- M'énerve pas et va boire ton Cappuccino.

- Ok, si tu veux… Mais réfléchis bien à ce que nous savons…

- Je t'ai dit que j'y penserais, mais je ne vais pas y réfléchir maintenant avec mon mal de tête.

- Ok, à plus Beauty Girl, _**sourit Dereck**_ _**avant de sortir de la pièce.**_

- De quoi voulait parler Morgan ? _**Me demanda Jennifer inquiète**_, tu n'as pas d'ennuie j'espère ?

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'a proposé de demander à Hotch' si je pouvais avoir une ou deux semaines de vacances, mais je ne sais pas si je vais les prendre, il est déjà pas mal remonté contre moi alors je ne voudrais pas que ça s'aggrave.

- Em', tu as fait un malaise, tu es restée deux jours limite dans le coma, alors crois moi je pense que c'est même Hotch' qui va t'obliger à les prendre ses congés.

- Si tu le dis…

- Oui je te le dis et s'il décide de ne pas te les donner crois moi je m'occuperais personnellement d'aller te les chercher, parce que t'as santé est plus importante qu'une ou deux petites enquêtes, on peut très bien se passer de toi quelques semaines si c'est pour que tu nous reviennes au meilleure de ta forme et avec le sourire.

- Ok, je vais appeler Dereck alors, _**soufflais-je en attrapant mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à mes côtés avant de composer le numéro**_ _**de téléphone de Morgan.**_

- Je te manque déjà ma Belle au Bois Dormant ?

- Très drôle Little Girl, c'est… J'accepte…

- Tu acceptes de partir de l'équipe ?

- Non ! J'accepte de prendre des vacances, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire.

- Oh… J.J. est encore avec toi hein ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a conseillée de prendre des vacances. Elle m'a dit que si c'était le mieux pour moi que l'équipe pourrait se passer un moment de mes talents.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer avant, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y est qu'elle qui arrive à faire pénétrer quelque chose dans ta petite tête.

- Elle est très… Persuasive.

- Je vois ça.

- Bon je te laisse, elle me menace avec son pain au chocolat et elle commence à me faire peur.

- Hey ! Ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai, alors arrête de me faire passer pour une menteuse, _**lançais-je avant de raccrocher.**_

- Tais-toi et mange-moi ça, _**me répondit-elle avec un des tirages de langue dont elle a le secret avant de me tendre la fameuse pâtisserie dans laquelle je m'empressais de mordre pour lui faire plaisir…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre avant la première partie de l'épilogue, qui sera du point de vue d'Emily, si jamais j'ai assez de reviews je pourrais même vous le poster en milieu de semaine, donc c'est à vous de jouer.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	16. Epilogue PDV Emily

_**Et voilà la première partie de l'épilogue qui est en P.O.V. Emily avant la deuxième partie qui sera-t-elle P.O.V. J.J.**_

_**Pas de guimauve dans cette partie je vous avais prévenue, il faudra attendre la deuxième partie qui sera publié pas se samedi puisque ça sera la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, mais samedi prochain.  
Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire encore et encore, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 de la 3ème partie et je vous promets du lourd.**_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse lire cette partie d'épilogue, sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Ma décision de partir, de quitter cette équipe que je considèrerais toujours comme ma deuxième famille c'était prise le jour-là, même si je disais à Dereck le contraire, elle m'avait permis de partir.**_

_**Parce que l'équipe pouvait se passer de moi si cela me permettait d'aller mieux, parce qu'elle voulait que je revienne au meilleure de ma forme et avec le sourire, chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire avec elle dans les environs…**_

_**C'est cette partie de la chose qui avait eu plus de mal à passer, parce que moi je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, mais elle, elle le pouvait, elle avait Lamontagne et le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas souffrir était de ne plus l'entendre en parler et le seul moyen que j'avais était de quitter l'équipe…**_

_**Je n'avais pas revue J.J. depuis l'hôpital, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de m'appeler, mais je n'avais pas répondu, j'avais aussi réussie à esquiver ses visites avec un peu d'aide de Dereck qui me prévenait dès qu'elle avait l'intention de passer…**_

_**Ma lettre de démission avait été donnée à Strauss avec un petit mot pour Hotch histoire qu'il n'ébruite pas mon départ pendant qu'ils étaient en pleine enquête à l'autre bout du pays pour une fois de plus ne croiser personne…**_

_**Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ, le jour où j'allais tout quitter et une fois encore je pouvais compter sur la présence de Dereck, si je n'avais pas été attirée par les filles j'aurais surement été attirée par une personne comme lui, même quand je faisais les pires vacheries il était toujours là pour moi. **_

_**Des amis comme ça, c'est tellement rare…**_

- C'est bon tu as tout ?

- Je pense, au pire s'il me manque quelque chose je te passerai un petit coup de fil et tu me l'enverras, tu n'as pas perdu mon adresse j'espère.

- Le papier est accroché sur mon frigo, j'ai préféré ne pas la rentrer sur informatique, sinon Garcia aurait été encore capable de la trouver.

- Sacrés Garcia, _**souris-je doucement avec nostalgie, elle allait me manquer comme tout le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs…,**_ oh et j'ai ça pour toi ! _**Lançais-je en courant jusqu'à mon sac en sortant 4 lettres.**_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne voulais pas partir sans leur dire au revoir, ça ne me paraissait pas bien, je veux dire… Quand je suis arrivée ils m'ont tous accueillit à bras ouvert et toi je peux te dire au revoir maintenant, mais eux…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas Beauty Girl, je les leur donnerais. Mais dit moi, que dis-tu dans celle pour J.J. ?

- Rien qui te regarde Little Girl ! _**Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire en coin.**_

- Oh allez ! Tu peux me le dire à moi.

- Non.

- S'il te plait…

- Je lui dis ce que je ressens, ok, tu es content ?

- A vrai dire oui, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de le lui dire, même par lettre.

- Je lui dois bien la vérité, je ne me voyais pas partir si cette histoire n'était pas close.

- Je te comprends.

- Bon on y va ?

- On y va, _**acquiesçais-je avant d'attraper mon sac tandis que Dereck prenait mes valises.**_

- Outch' ! Tu as mis quoi dans ses valises ? Des lingots d'or ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, juste mes habits.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui, et encore je n'ai pas tout mis, j'en ai mis dans des cartons, ça c'est juste le temps que le reste arrive.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr, je suis une fille ne l'oublie pas.

- Vue le poids je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

- Mauvaise langue va ! _**Lançais-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule,**_ allons-y maintenant ou je vais louper mon avion, _**finis-je en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement laissant Morgan passer devant moi prête à partir pour ma nouvelle vie, une vie loin de ma deuxième famille, loin du sourire de Jennifer…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, maintenant s'il vous plait ne me tuer pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite et donc pas de guimauve, hé hé *rire sadique*.**_

_**Brefouille, je vous laisse et vous dit à samedi pour la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, partie pendant laquelle J.J. lira la lettre que lui a écrit Emily avant de partir.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	17. Epilogue PDV Jennifer

_**Waouh les gens, huit reviews en deux jours, vous êtes géniaux ! C'est donc pour ça que je vous publie la deuxième partie de l'épilogue avec deux heures d'avance.**_

_**Comme annoncé précédemment c'est le dernier chapitre de cette première partie, la réaction de J.J. à la lettre qu'Emily lui a écrit.**_

_**Je ne vous ennuie pas plus et vous laisse lire l'épilogue du point de vue de J.J. on se retrouve à la fin pour quelques infos sur la partie deux.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**P.O.V. Jennifer :**_

_**Aujourd'hui Emily revient de ses deux semaines de vacances, j'allais enfin savoir pourquoi elle avait évité tout mes appelles.**_

_**C'est donc avec une relative impatience que je franchis les portes de la salle de réunion m'attendant à y trouver ma meilleure amie au meilleure de sa forme, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée.**_

_**M'asseyant entre Reid et Penelope je leur demandais s'ils avaient des nouvelles d'Emily mais il semblerait qu'aucun d'eux n'en ai.**_

- Bonjour, _**nous lança Hotch' en entrant dans la pièce, le visage fermé suivit de Dereck qui ne semblait pas non plus décidé à sourire, aie ça n'était jamais bon quand ils agissaient ainsi.**_

_**Je su à l'instant même qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, faites qu'elle n'est rien, qu'il ne lui soit pas arrivé quelque chose, je savais que j'aurais dû persévérer et même peut être forcé la porte de son appartement.**_

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, je sais que cela risque d'être dure et que vous aurez du mal à comprendre sa décision, mais je vous demande de la respecter.

- Dites-nous ce qu'il se passe au lieu de tourner autour du pot Hotch', _**lançais-je la peur me tiraillant le ventre, faites qu'elle ne se soit pas suicidée…**_

- Emily à démissionner_**, nous répondit-il simplement.**_

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? _**M'exclamais-je, sentant un vide immense se creuser en moi, elle était partie.**_

- Tout est expliqué dans cette lettre J.J., _**me répondit Dereck en me tendant une enveloppe que je m'empressais de saisir,**_ je te conseille de la lire quand tu seras seule, _**fini-t-il avant d'en tendre une à Penelope et une à Spencer**_, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était désolé, mais quand vous aurez lu ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur de ses lettres, j'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur, elle a fait ça pour son bien, pas pour vous blesser.

_**Me levant de ma chaise je m'empressais de sortir pour me réfugier à son bureau, tout était encore en place, elle n'avait rien récupéré, pas même la photo ou se trouvait toute l'équipe, j'ouvrais son tiroir ou se trouvait toujours sa plaque et son arme de service, c'était tellement irréel, comment pouvait-elle être partie sans nous dire quoi que ce soit ?**_

_**Je me décidais à lire la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite, attrapant le coupe papier sur son bureau je m'empressai d'ouvrir l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit mon prénom avec soin…**_

''_Chère Jennifer,_

_J'ai recommencé cette lettre un millier de fois et à vrai dire je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que je vais t'écrire plus bas, la vérité c'est que j'ai grandement hésitée à t'écrire tout ça, tu vas surement m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai écrit mais il fallait que tu saches la raison de mon départ et puis j'avais besoin de l'écrire, une sorte de thérapie personnelle pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'oublier un jour…''_

_**M'oublier un jour ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

''_Alors voilà je me lance, si je pars aujourd'hui c'est parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre à côté de toi sans t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. _

_Quand je suis arrivée au BAU tu es la première personne a t'être adressée à moi avec gentillesse, tous les autres me regardaient bizarrement pensant surement que j'étais là juste parce que j'avais été pistonnée, parce que ma mère est Elizabeth Prentiss mais que je n'avais aucun talent de profiler, mais pas toi, toi tu m'as laissée ma chance…_

_Après cela j'ai appris à connaitre un peut tout le monde, mais c'est de toi que je me sentais la plus proche, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi au départ, ce n'est vraiment que quand je t'ai vue flirté avec Lamontagne que la vérité ma sauté en pleine face, j'étais amoureuse de toi…_

_J'ai vraiment tout essayé pour que cela ne se voit pas et il semblerait que j'ai plutôt bien réussie, ensuite nous sommes partie de Louisiane et je me suis dit que de toute façon mes sentiments allaient passer, je n'avais juste pas à m'occuper de ta vie amoureuse…_

_Mais je m'étais définitivement trompée, ce que je ressentais et que je ressens toujours pour toi n'ai pas passée, j'ai tout essayée pour, mais rien n'a fait, à chaque fois que je te voyais au téléphone avec lui j'avais cette envie de tout détruire sur mon passage, j'ai tout fait pour garder ça pour moi_ _parce je préférais souffrir en silence plutôt que de te perdre définitivement…_

_Ces 6 mois passés ainsi furent un supplice, un véritable supplice, j'ai fait payer ma mauvaise humeur à un peut près tout le monde, enfin tout le monde sauf à toi, quand je te voyais j'avais juste cette putain d'envie de sourire._

_Puis il y a eu cette enquête ou se type s'en ai pris à des lesbiennes, il a fallu que nous jouions au parfait petit couple pour le faire craquer…_

_Je t'ai mis dos au mur pour te protéger, je savais qu'il allait devenir violent ce type, mais je préférais mille fois que ce soit moi qui me prenne des coups que toi et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me pris un coup de poing en plein sur mon nez…_

_Après cela j'ai atterrie à l'hôpital ou d'après le médecin tu as veillé sur moi pendant les deux jours qu'ont duré mon ''coma'' et puis pendant le cours instant où tu étais partie me chercher ce pain au chocolat j'ai parlé avec le médecin, il m'a conseillé de prendre des vacances, de m'éloigner de toi et c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire d'une manière assez radicale je dois bien l'avouer._

_Si je m'en vais maintenant c'est pour éviter de souffrir encore plus que je ne souffre aujourd'hui, pour essayer de t'effacer de ma vie même si je suis sûr de ne jamais pouvoir le faire réellement…_

_Je pense t'avoir tout dit, prend soin de toi Jen'._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Emily E. Prentiss.''_

_**Je sentis le vide au creux de mon être se faire de plus en plus grand sans réellement savoir pourquoi… Elle m'aimait… C'était moi qu'elle fuyait… Et je n'avais rien vue… Rien fait pour l'aider… Elle m'aimait… Et je commençais à croire que moi aussi…**_

_**Fin de la première partie.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ma fic's jusqu'à la fin, d'avoir laissé des reviews qui m'ont reboostée, qui m'ont fait rire parfois aussi, j'en profite également pour remercier l'une de mes followeuse qui se reconnaitra et qui m'a fait publier cette fiction alors que je n'avais pas prévue de le faire au départ, je remercie aussi celle que je nomme affectueusement ma jumelle, qui m'a écouter déblatérer pendant des heures sur mes chapitres et sur la beauté presque surnaturelle de Paget Brewster.**_

_**Et maintenant place aux quelques info sur la partie deux : Elle se passera 5 ans après la fin de l'épilogue, Emily reviendra aux Etats-Unis pour passer Noël avec Dereck et sa petite famille, sa femme Carly et son fils Alexandre dont Emily est la marraine. Elle va rapidement retrouver J.J. qui l'attendait…**_

_**Et voilà c'est tout ce que vous avez le droit de savoir, sinon ça gâcherait tout le suspense.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous dis à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre un de la partie deux que je publierais sous un autre titre, mais je vous mettrais un message sur cette fiction afin de vous prévenir.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	18. Annonce

Hello :o)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai poster le premier chapitre de la suite qui se nomme ''Partir pour mieux revenir''

Bisous,

Mel DiCaire Brewster


End file.
